when hxh and ccs cast collide
by shammy ann
Summary: Look Miss, I am now giving you the money that you have lost and you're just staring at it. Is this not enough for you?" Killua said sarcastically. "So you still believe that I'm a thief...As far as I know with the wealth we have I can buy your life."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Assassin Man and The Lady Martial Artist Met**

"**I**'m so bored here! Enough with this thing!" shouted the twenty-year-old lady after throwing the book from her hand. Glancing in her room arisen her boredom. She breathed hard and stood up from sitting on the chair in front of study table. She went to her parent's room. She entered the room without knocking.

"You're now a lady but then you always forget to apply the good manners that I had taught you. How many times have I told you to knock first before entering the room?" Her mother said in a strict tune. Her mother is on her favorite couch while reading magazine. "What brought you here?" her mother asked without looking at her.

"I want my freedom now. I don't like here anymore."

Her mother did not take her seriously. "Our place is so huge. If you feel bored, just stroll around."

"I'm bored. Almost everyday of my life I am just strolling in our grounds. I want new place. I wanted to go outside…" though she is expecting it, the shocking reaction of her mother made her feelings uncomfortable. Her mother set aside what she is doing to confront her angrily.

"Outside world is not good for you, Karuto. I would not let you leave our place just that easy. You are my only daughter and I would not let anyone harm you. You must understand it. Only you and Milky left with me, if I let you go outside I wouldn't be happy because you know that you're my favorite among your siblings."

"I can take care of my self, Mom. I was also trained to be an assassin, remember. Why I should not be like Irumi and Killua? They are free to do whatever they want without your permission!" she protested.

"You are not like them, Karuto. Stop comparing yourself with your older brothers. Besides, what Killua and Irumi do in the outside world, you can do it freely here." Her mother is now irritated.

"No Mom! You do not understand how I felt. Maybe I can do here anything that outside world can offer to me but dealing with the normal people outside of this world is not! Don't you get it? I want my freedom because I want to feel how to be a normal human being. I don't want to be an assassin anymore!" she left her mother with fury inside.

"Karuto, go back here!"

**H**ongkong

"What's the matter with you?!" shouted the lady to a guy lying on his bed.

"I'm not going with you. Just go on. Enjoy the trip," answered the guy coldly.

"I don't understand! Why you're acting like this? Is there any problem between you and –" she could not continue her saying because the guy's hand covered her mouth.

"You're going be late to your flight. Just go on and say my regards to all."

All the patience of the lady disappeared. She removed his hand harshly from her mouth and stood up with anger in her eyes. "I will leave now! Remember this, this is the last day you will see me because I am planning to stay in Japan for long! Goodbye!" After those words she angrily grabbed her baggage and leave without looking back. He ruins her day that is why it continued through airport. Someone has grabbed her mini bag! The thief was so fast!

**M**eanwhile, Killua is ready to return to Japan when his cellphone rang. He went to Hongkong with the supervision of his father, Silver Zoldick. The voice of his mother on the phone annoys him. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry Mom; I'm on my way now." His mother was so worried to her sister because her sister Karuto escaped from their mansion. Inside of him, he is not worrying at all. After the conversation with his mother, he walks through the airport when a man suddenly stopped in front of him. He looked at him confusedly and the man returns a devilish smile and run afterwards. Then, he noticed a mini bag on his hand! While glancing at the mini bag someone has kicked him from his back. The impact of the kick throws him away a little bit.

"Hey! What is your prob –" he stopped when he saw who has kicked him without any hesitation. A lady with a red eye and blue hair that ponytail in two like a little girl is in front of him and staring at him furiously.

"You're a thief!" accused of the lady.

"What?" he exclaimed. Accusing him as a thief is very ashamed on his part. "So it's yours? Here!" he throws the mini bag towards the lady. "I'm not the one who stole your bag, Miss," he explained calmly.

"Really huh?" she answered sarcastically while checking her mini bag. Suddenly the lady looks at her angrily. "Where's my wallet here? You want me to believe you. You are bastard! Give me back my wallet!" her anger has doubled.

"You know what, Miss? If you do not want to believe me, fine, but do not waste my time here. Every second and every minute you wasted was important to me. Now, if you don't mind, I'll excuse." Killua is getting irritated now.

"Don't dare, Mister…" the lady used her right arm to punch him but he avoided the punch. The eagerness of the lady grown, she kicks and punches repeatedly and alternately but he always managed to avoid her attacks.

"You're good in Kung Fu but still you failed to hit me…" he said in a devilish smile. "Now it's my turn…" With just one move and suddenly the lady almost fell at the floor but because he got irritated by her scream, he grabbed her falling body but he failed to balance their position so they fell down on the floor. She's on his top!

**M**eilin was so shocked especially when she realized their position. Their face is really near with each other so they could not help to stare with each other's eye. Their heart beats so fast. Meilin could not help to admire this handsome man in front of her. She did not notice that because of her angriness.

"Get up on my top," Killua commanded.

The admiration for the man disappeared when she remembered their situation. She stood up shyly and she could not help herself to stare at his appearance. _Why she have not notice that this man is rich? The guy's white and smooths skin, signatured polo shirt and pants, and a very awesome appearance_!

"Miss, take this." She just looked at the money on his hand."Look, Miss, I am now giving you the money that you've lost and you're just staring on it. Is this not enough for you? Then, you still believe that I am a thief. For your information Miss, my family is one of the richest people in Japan so why should I steal a little money. And as far as I know, with the wealth we have I can buy your life."

All the admiration of the lady disappeared with what Killua have said. "I'd rather die than take your money! Eat your money, bastard! Hmp!" She left immediately but she noticed that he is following. "Don't you ever follow me?!" Meilin said harshly.

"Don't blame me we have the same flight," Killua said coldly.

She ignored the man and walk through the airplane and to her dismay, of all people in the plane that man is her seatmate!

"What a coincidence!" he said in a naughty way.

"Don't talk to me! Hmp," Meilin said sternly.

**F**or a moment,Karuto check-in at the hotel. She is planning to look for a house that suits for her. When she left the mansion, she made sure that she brought her credit card and cellphone. Her savings came from her own, being a hired killer for almost 20 years. That is the business of her family; Zoldick is a family of assassin. Now, she wants to forget what life she had before like her older brother Killua. According to their clan, Killua is the best of all but when he was 12 year old; he left the mansion just to join Hunter Association where he found his friends that makes him happy. She envies the happiness and the freedom that Killua had gotten... She decided to go outside the hotel to discover the outside world, the normal world of the human being.

**M**eilin always sighed. She was so bored but when she stared on the sleeping bastard beside her. _It is better to get bore than talk to the bastard! Hmp!_ However, staring with his angelus face made her smile. He is so innocent when fallen asleep. She was alarmed by his little moved. She changed the direction of her eyes but then when she glances on him he had still asleep. She decided to sleep too but when she closed her eyes, she heard a familiar voice at the back of her seat. Act of curiosity, she kneels on her seat to look who is in her backseat. She saw her classmate when she was in college.

"Lucy!" she called.

"Meilin!" her classmate surprised.

"What is your business in Japan?" Meilin asked.

"I'm on vacation. How about you?" Lucy replied.

"I'm planning to work there." Meilin answered with a smile.

"Then good luck!"

She enjoys talking with her classmate that is why she did not notice that the bastard beside her had already awakened because of her loud voice.

**K**illua got annoyed because he got awaken by the laughter near beside him but when he turns his head to his seatmate, his eyes got bigger because he saw a pair of leg beside his seat! Besides, from the fact that this lady is just wearing a mini skirt there is a man maniacally staring on her seatmate's legs! He copied her position and whispered to her ear. "There's a maniac staring at your legs so you better sit properly," he said intentionally.

Meilin's cheek got reddish after she heard from her bastard seatmate that there is a maniac staring at her legs! To her embarrassment, she sits properly and pretends that there is nothing happened. However, when she heard the slight laugh of the bastard, she confronted it. "What's funny, huh?" she said annoyingly.

"You!" he answered then he laughed again. "I thought you don't have shame but when I saw your red face I couldn't help to laugh," he added. Meilin ignored him. "Next time, if you have planned to do such things make sure not to wear skirt, you must be thankful because I'm your seatmate not that maniac. Maniac didn't choose anything as long as it's a woman."

"Stop insulting me! You bastard!" she said loudly. People on the plane looked at their seats. She could not help to cry because of embarrassment.

"Hey! Stop crying." Killua tried to stop Meilin from crying aloud but she cries more and more. "Shit! Are you a childish? Why you didn't bring your nanny here?" added Killua irritably.

"How dare you!" Meilin gives him a punch on his face. "Don't dare talk again or else I'll ruin your face!" she added with a great anger on his face.

Killua got shocked. Her punch hurt him much. He will never forget this incident in his life. No one dare to punch him because he will probably kill them. However, this lady, he never imagined that this lady was still alive after she punched and kicked him so many times. This girl is amazing! After she had done, she fell asleep!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Two Assassin Siblings' Confrontation and Sakura's Worries**

**I**t has been almost a week since that incident happened and the mark of the punch that left on Killua's face had cured already. However, he will never forget the face of that lady. For the meantime, he is busy finding his sister Karuto with the help of his buddies, Gon, Kurapica and Leorio. He is now with them in a restaurant. They are busy talking about his incident with that lady.

"I really couldn't imagine that you let that woman hit your face, Killua," Leorio said it with a grin on his lips.

"Maybe that woman is really beautiful for him not to notice the coming attack." Kurapica added.

"Silly!" he replied. He glanced at the glass wall when he noticed someone's familiar face. It's her sister Karuto! "My sister is walking outside. Let's go!" everyone started to follow Killua's path outside the restaurant.

**K**aruto got alarmed when someone grabbed her hand from her back. She got shocked when she saw who it was.

"Let's talk."

"Let go of me!" she refused. She is planning to escape but she saw his buddies around her. "Why don't you just forget about me?" she confronted her brother Killua. "Since I left Kukulu Mountain I learned to forget everything related with that place especially the people there. So why don't you just go away and leave my life alone!" she said annoyingly.

Killua breathe hard before he speaks. "If your decision is final I cannot do anything about it. Do what you want. Do everything that would make you happy. However, forgetting your family just to be happy? You are so cruel! I pity you."

Karuto stared at Killua intently. It is unbelievable to hear those words from him. "If you decided to forget your family to be happy, you will never be happy. Remember that Karuto," after that Killua looks on his buddies. "Let's go." He said then walked away with three of his buddies.

Karuto left and confused about her decision. Killua was right but she wants to forget that she had been an assassin for twenty years. Forgetting his family is the right way to forget her dark past.

**K**illua went to Kukulu Mountain to inform her mother about Karuto's decision but as he expected, it's hard for him to convince his mother.

"No! You must bring her back. I love your sister and I will die if she's not in my side. Please my son, convince her to go back here. Please…" her mother is begging so much.

"Mom, Karuto is old enough to have her freedom. Let us just respect her decision. She said that she had learned to forget us since she left," he explained but it did not help fade his mother's agony. "Don't worry Mom; I will guide her for you," he forced to said that to make it over.

"Oh my son Killua…" her mother embraced him tight. "Promise me to protect your sister. Promise me." Her mother was being dramatic lately. It feels awkward.

"Mom, I need to go now. Gon is waiting outside," he said and walked away. Even though his mother wants him to stay longer he did not let her stop him from leaving. Her mother really loves them but they have their own lives now.

"What happened?" asked Gon.

"I promised that I will guide Karuto but I just said that to make it over. How can I do that? I have life on my own!" he added with a sighed.

"Who made the promise, anyway?"

"It's just an alibi! Don't you get it?"

"So you don't have a plan to make that promise?"

"Just help me with this thing, Gon."

"Sure!"

"We need to find her place. Know her friends and make friends with them and little by little, we need to get their sympathy. If we got their full trust, we will use them so that Karuto will oblige to go back to my parent's place and all of us will live happily ever after, right?" he explained then grinned.

"You're acting like a villain to your sister's happiness. Come to think of it, Killua. When you plan to leave your mansion for your own happiness, there's nothing words came out from your sister and now you are planning for your sister's downfall."

Killua confusingly stared at his best buddy Gon. "I'm just putting her in a right place where she really belongs. Outside world is not good for her."

"Your sister wanted to have a normal life like everybody else in the world."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Killua "Are you in favor of my sister's incorrect principles? I will ask you now, is it right to forget your family's memory for you to be happy? Maybe I have been on the same situation but the thought of forgetting where I came from didn't come into my mind. She is a lady but she doesn't know how to value her family? And now she wants to become a normal human being?" the tune of Killua's voice are full of sarcasm that is why Gon remain in silent until they have reached the H. they were both silent.

**M**eilin confronted Sakura when she visits Daidouji's place. They are seriously talking at the grounds of Daidouji's mansion.

"Syaoran didn't tell me anything about your relationships. He never mentioned you when he visited here last year. Then when I invited him to go with me here, he refused. I know there is problem between you and him. Tell me. What's wrong? Even Tomoyo doesn't have an idea," Meilin explained.

"When he visited me here last year we quarreled but I can't blame him. It's my fault. I doubted his love…" Sakura answered sadly.

"What?!" Meilin exclaimed.

"I've just thought that his love for me is just like an attraction for a Cardcaptor. I remembered he said that he also attracted to Yukito because of being a member of Clow Reed's clan."

"So you concluded that Syaoran's love for you is just an attraction because you're the keeper of the Clow Cards now?"

"I studied the possibilities; Syaoran's love for me began when I became the Card-owner of the Clow Cards and I realized Syaoran become my boyfriend only because I stole him from you, Meilin. What if my conclusions were true? We will be unfair to you, because before me, you are the first love of Syaoran."

Meilin got shocked. Her world stops for a while. _What if Sakura was right? No! Syaoran became her boyfriend because I obliged him. He doesn't like me; he just cares for me as a sister. That is all! Sakura was wrong because I have witnessed how Syaoran loves her very much._ "Why did you have doubted Syaoran's love for you? I know that he loves you very much. I always witness that. I do not believe in your conclusions. If your love for him just grown unintentionally I believe that Syaoran either. You hurt me too when you doubted Syaoran's love for you. I let go of him even though it hurts me so much and you are allowing it to end like this?" she said unbelievably and frustrated.

"I'm sorry Meilin but my decision is final. I will surrender the cards to Eriol to confirm whether my conclusion is true or just a conclusion."

"I couldn't believe it. You are ruining your love affair! And, it never came into your mind that the cards you are keeping now are not Clow Cards anymore. Abandoning the cards would not help you confirm your conclusions. Believe me Sakura; abandoning the cards can damage your whole life!"

"I don't care…"

"Please Sakura…" Meilin grabbed the hands of Sakura but she refused.

"I'm sorry Meilin…" Sakura ran away and left Meilin with worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Assassin goes into Modeling and Syaoran Returns to Japan.**

**H**ongkong.

"Are you really sure of this?" asked the mother of Syaoran.

"I need to follow Meilin, she's in danger," answered Syaoran while packing his things on his baggage. After Meilin left Hongkong, she appeared on the news with a guy name Killua Zoldick, who's known to be a member of the famous family of assassins in Japan. The incident between them gave Syaoran so much worry. "I have to go."

"Son, don't forget to fix your problem with Sakura Kinomoto."

"Don't worry Ma; it's one of my priorities. Bye!" He kissed her mother on the cheek then waves his hand to say goodbye then closed the door. When he is on airport he receives a long distance call from Meilin.

"Pack your things now because your beloved Sakura is going crazy right now. She wants to surrender the cards to Eriol!" said Meilin from the other line.

"That's dangerous! You must stop her!"

"Her decision is final. I confronted her already but she didn't listen to me."

"Don't worry I'm on my way now."

"What?!" shouted the voice from line.

"I'm on the airport right now. You must cut this conversation now."

"O-okey. Bye! Take care!"

"**Y**ou can be a model in my fashion show." Tomoyo said; encouraging the lady she had spotted at the mall.

"W-what is that?" asked the girl confusingly. She is Karuto.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, a designer and I'm now looking for a new model, if you are interested, here is my calling card." Tomoyo smiled when the lady got the calling card. "You are really perfect for a summer clothes because you are sexy. Anyway, may I know your name?"

"I'm…I'm Charry Takayama." Karuto lied.

"Nice meeting you Charry! I wish we can be friends."

"No problem."

"You can call me Tomoyo. Are you interested?"

"S-sure…" Karuto forced to say yes.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo hugged her and she felt something in her heart. "See you at my office!" She smiled on her before she left.

"Who's that?" asked Meilin after she called Syaoran

"It's my new recruit since you don't want to be my model."

"How did you convince her?"

"In a friendly way," answered back Tomoyo.

"You're such amazing Tomoyo. I hope you didn't pick a wrong model…"

"I'm sure with this girl. She is pretty and sexy but I think she doesn't notice that. Anyway, I need your opinion with the clothes I had made. Visit me at my boutique tomorrow."

"I'm sure your designs will be recognized, Tomoyo. Since childhood, your creating unique and fabulous designs for Sakura that's fits her very much. You are great at designing clothes, so do not worry. I'm sure your fashion show will be crowded."

"Thank you, Meilin. You are such a good friend." Tomoyo hugged her tight. "It's your final interview today, right?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Meilin exclaimed. "I need to go now, see you tomorrow!" after that, she left the smiling Tomoyo.

"**I**'m here now…" Meilin said in a languid way while entering their house. There's no sign or any shadow of Wei, their guardian here in Japan. She walks straight on stairs through her room. After she had removed her shoes she just threw her tired body to her bed but she does not notice that there's someone in her bed! She got up immediately and to her surprised, she saw Syaoran getting up from lying on her bed and aching for something.

"Syaoran!" she said surprisingly. When she saw the pain that registered on his cousin's eye, she immediately comes toward him. "I'm sorry…" she said sincerely "But it's your fault. You have your own room, why are you sleeping here?"

"You have an eye also Meilin for you to not recognize that someone is in your bed!" Syaoran said furiously.

"You don't have the right to get mad at me because I'm so tired. I have no time to check if someone is in my bed! You are so rude!" said Meilin in a defensive way.

Syaoran sighed. "Let's just forget about this. What's news?"

"I'm not radio neither television!" Meilin is still angry.

"Stop being childish, Meilin."

"Will you please just get out of here?"

"Why you're acting like this? You are the one who sent me here then you are just treating me this way!"

"Excuse me, Syaoran Li. For your information I did not forced you to come here. Besides, it is for your own good so I really do not care whether you are here or not and as far as I know, before I left Hongkong we are in war. When I said that I do not want to talk to you again and I do not want to see your face again, I am sure with it. So what are you waiting for? GET OUT!"

"Meilin…" Syaoran scratched his head before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Sakura and Syaoran's Forbidden Love Affair**

**A**t the residence of Kinomoto Family, they are sharing their dinner in their dining table when Toya open a topic. "I don't like the news that's coming out, Sakura."

"What kind of news is that, brother?" said Sakura innocently.

"I heard that the Li cousins are here again."

Sakura stopped for a while, feeling awkward about the news.

"What's wrong with that news, Toya?" said by Fujitaka, their father. "Besides, it's almost a year since they visited Japan," Fujitaka continued then he gave a smile to her daughter Sakura.

"Don't worry, brother Toya. It's only Meilin went here…" said Sakura sadly. Toya and Fujitaka look at her deeply.

"What's wrong between you and Syaoran?" asked Fujitaka. "So he is the reason why you were so lonely these past few months."

"It's my fault that's why he didn't want to go back here anymore…it's just hurt that he doesn't want to see me again…" Sakura said very sad.

"Because he is not worthy so you better forget him!" Toya said with authority in his voice. "And stop making friends with that lady, Meilin. Those two are bringing you in trouble."

"Meilin is kind to me brother Toya, don't be so rude," Sakura defended Meilin.

Toya ignored his sister and keep on eating. When the dinner was over Sakura went to her room immediately. Keroberos tried to talk with her but she ignored him. She is thinking deeply. Her mind was on Syaoran. She really missed her beloved Syaoran. Every time she's with Meilin, it reminds her of Syaoran that is why it hurts her a lot.

"You're thinking about that 'kid'?" Keroberos is talking about Syaoran.

Sakura breathe hard. Keroberos has no idea about her plan of giving back the cards to Eriol. Like her brother Toya, Keroberos and Syaoran also dislike each other but this time, she is very sure that both would join forces to stop her with her plan. Her cellphone rung, when she look at the screen her heartbeat go faster. Syaoran is calling on her! "Hello?" she answered the call.

"Let's meet," Syaoran said in the other line.

"You're here!" she replied unbelievably.

"I just arrived today. Let's meet at the park."

"O-okey…" then the line cut. With a smile in her heart, she dressed up inspirationally. She feels like she is in heaven right now!

"Let me guess…that 'kid' is here, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And you will meet him at the park?"

Sakura nodded again.

"How about your brother Toya?" Keroberos asked. "I'm sure he'll get mad if he'll found out that you're going to meet that 'kid'"

"He'll never find out if you'll gonna zip your mouth," Sakura murmured. He walks through her cabinet, she open one of the handle and grabbed the book of Clowcards wherein the cards kept. She opens the book to take the Mirror and Fly cards with her. She used the Mirror card to create another Sakura.

"It's been almost years since you used those cards. Love is really powerful…" Keroberos teased her.

Sakura blushed. "Keroberos stop it. I will go now. Take care of my twin." Sakura glanced to her twin (Mirror card) and smiled. Like before, she used Fly card to escape from the window of her room.

**S**yaoran did not expect that Sakura would use the Fly card for transportation. He is longing for his sweet Sakura that is why he could not stop his self to hug her very tight. Sakura did not expect it either but then she let them stood while hugging and feels each other in their arms. They really missed each other but when they had separated, both are blushing in shyness. Could not find anything to say and could not look straight on each other's eye.

"How are you?" asked both.

"You first…" Sakura said shyly.

Syaoran sighed. "Your plan, do you really need to do that? We're now separated, what's that for?"

Sakura did not imagine that their break ups already accepted by Syaoran as easy as that. "It really bothers me…besides I wanna know the truth…" said Sakura faintly.

"Is my love doesn't enough for you?" asked Syaoran with emphasis.

"Try to understand…"

"What's happening to you? You are hard to understand. I would not let you surrender those cards to Eriol. Don't you know that those cards are yours already? Abandoning them would make them worst! If you'll insist, your life would be in danger."

"But –"

"I LOVE YOU!" said Syaoran with emphasis and sincerely from his heart. Sakura remain speechless. She could not look at Syaoran's eye that full of love and desires and unexpectedly, Syaoran hugged her again but to her surprised he sobs on her shoulder.

"Syaoran…" she said. She wants to comfort him but she does not have enough strength. She just let him cry on her shoulder until he stopped. He looked at her with teardrops on his eyes.

"I'd rather forget everything about us than letting you surrender those cards. Let's just take it this way, act like we never met. I'll learn to forget you even though it's hard…Goodbye…" Syaoran said very lonely. He began to walk away from her.

Sakura wanted to refuse but no words are coming out from her mouth. She left looking at Syaoran's figure going away from her and all of a sudden, tears run down through her face continuously… "Syaoran…come back…please…" she said faintly. "I love you…" she whispers. "Syaoran I LOVE YOU!" she yells and it echoed around. Sakura couldn't stand on her feeling anymore that's why she kneels and bows her head starting to cry again with her hands on her face. "Syaoran…" she is calling his name repeatedly.

"Say that you want me to stay and I'm not going…"

Sakura stop for a moment then little by little her head is going upward to look at Syaoran in front of her, standing and waiting for her answer. "Syaoran!" said Sakura emotionally. Syaoran gave a smile for her. Sakura stood up and embraced him with her passionate kiss on his lips. Even though, Syaoran got shocked at first, he managed to kiss her back, anyway. Then they had kissed for a long moment. Wishing that it would not end up but someone's tear them apart!

"Brother Toya!" exclaimed Sakura. Her eyes open wide when he saw his angry brother Toya. Flying Keroberos appears on the scene.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" apologize Keroberos.

"If you don't want me to get mad at you, go back in our home, Sakura," Toya said with authority. Sakura wanted to say goodbye to Syaoran but – "Immediately now!" Toya shouted very loud. Sakura and Syaoran cannot do anything about it just to stare with each other. Sakura left Syaoran and Toya. They stood for a moment then suddenly Toya attacks Syaoran and gave his full power to his punch but to his surprised Syaoran freely accepted his punch.

"I love your sister very much. Your punch would not stop me from loving Sakura. I do not care whether you like me or not. As long as Sakura loves me and she could fight for me, I would never give up for her, never!"

Toya started to laughed then stopped just to clap. "How dramatic…you cannot fool me with those words of yours, Mr. Li. Prove your sincerity to me then I'll let you take Sakura from us."

"How?" asked Syaoran.

"Let's fight until one of us will die…" said Toya and grinned.

Syaoran got shocked. He folds his knuckle to control his madness with Toya. After a minute, he already decided. "I've lost…" he sighed. "If one of us would die, Sakura for sure would be lonely and it has a tendency that she would get mad to us. I don't want Sakura to suffer of being melancholy."

"Pity on you kid," Toya grinned. "Bye! Hope we'll not see each other again." Toya turns back.

"Wait!" Syaoran called Toya. When Toya returns back, Syaoran do not give a damn to punch Toya's face. "It's for Sakura, for not letting her to be happy."

Toya stops for a moment then smiled. Afterwards he just walked away without any words. Syaoran left with dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Assassin Man and Lady Martial Artist Met Again!**

**F**ashion show of designs of Tomoyo is now airing live in a fashion channel. Many gowns, suits, bikinis, pants & shirts have been modeling by the highly known models in Japan.

Meanwhile, Karuto is thinking twice if she will go on stage wearing a summer outfit that Tomoyo wanted her to wear in the fashion show. Looking again in the mirror made her nervous and little awkward. She glance at her body, she never wear this kind of clothes in her entire life. Her bottom clothe is a red mini-skirt with one big gray button near right down of her waist with not so visible pocket on the left side of skirt. The upper clothe is a red tube with a slanting cut from the bottom of her breast down to her waist that made his tummy visible for the sight. Designs are not problem for her but mini-skirt and top. It is too sexy and too revealing. No one in the member of Zoldick would tolerate the clothes she is wearing now. She must do something so that no one would recognize her but it's too late now, really too late for her.

"Get ready girls!" inform of the stage director.

Tomoyo and Meilin are very excited to see their new discovered Charry Takayama, the new recruit model of the designer Tomoyo Daidouji.

"And now the final batch of the summer collection of Tomoyo Daidouji's designs and ideas is here. Let's see, amaze and enjoy with her summer collections!"

One by one of the models walk through the stage to display their bodies and the summer outfit that fits them. When Karuto's turn, she walks like an expert model as Tomoyo taught her. She set aside her awkwardness to give justice on Tomoyo's design.

"She's like professional!" murmured Meilin towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and you can see brightness in her eyes.

**K**urapica, Leorio, Gon and especially Killua got widened eyes when they saw Karuto modeled a summer collection for the said fashion show of the designer Tomoyo Daidouji. Gon accidentally switched the channel from the news they have watching through a fashion channel and they remain steady on that channel when Killua spotted a familiar face and that's Karuto.

"Is that really your sister Karuto?" Gon asked unbelievably.

"She's got to be so sexy huh…" said Kurapica.

"And she's really hot!" Leorio added.

With those words, Killua change his aura into dark and without any talk. He left his buddies and went to the place wherein the fashion show's held. At that moment, the fashion show was just over and they are celebrating because it is success. Killua is looking for Tomoyo Daidouji to kill her but to his surprised; he noticed again a familiar face of a woman besides Tomoyo Daidouji. The lady who punched him on the airplane is on Daidouji's side and happily talking with his sister Karuto!

"What made you stop?" asked Gon behind him.

"N-nothing…" said Killua, it seems like he saw a monster. "Let's just go," added Killua and started to walks backward. Without any question, Gon followed the weird Killua until they have reached the exit and both ride on their own motorcycle.

**L**i residence.

"Where are you going again?" asked Syaoran sadly, when Meilin walked down the stairs. "You're always not here. What makes you busy? Is that really important than me?" he asked again.

Meilin stopped then looked at Syaoran with irritation on her face. "Stop asking me of what I'm doing. Besides we have our own life now and stop acting as if I have responsibilities on you."

"We are responsible with each other," defended Syaoran.

"But it doesn't mean that I cannot do what I wanted to do," said Meilin calmly. She sense loneliness at Syaoran's voice and facial expression. She needs to understand his cousin because of what happened between him and Sakura's older brother Toya. "Don't worry I'll be back soon," she said with a smile to give him assurance that she would never leave him no matter what.

"I need you right now Meilin but still you chose to leave me here alone…"

"Syaoran…" Meilin start to protests because Syaoran is manipulating her with his dramatic dialogues.

"Go on…" said Syaoran faintly and then walks away.

Meilin sighed. She went to the meeting place to interview a very important person. In front of her is one of the tallest buildings she has ever seen. She entered the building and walk towards the information desk on the right side. She is wondering why there is no guard on the entrance of the building. She asked the room number of the person she will meet but the receptionist refused to say any information.

"Sorry, Miss Li but we are not accepting media here," the receptionist returns her ID.

"But Miss, I have permission to transact with Mr. –" she did not finish her saying because the receptionist interrupts her.

"Don't you understand me?" receptionist said annoyingly. "If you'll insist I will call security to take you away from here so you better go now Ms. Li," she added.

"You cannot do that to me!" Meilin could not imagine why the receptionist is so rude to her.

"Wanna bet on me?" the receptionist began to dial in the phone to call security.

"What kind of treatments do you have here?" said Meilin shockingly and unbelievably. "You are so rude! Where's your manager here?"

"All of us here is a manager. Say anything what you want Miss Li but you are acting like an idiot journalist. You didn't even research about the place you are entering," said the receptionist insultingly.

Meilin opens her mouth widely because of shocked. The girl had a point but she thought that the building is just like any other place that when you have an ID you are free to enter and she did not thought that in this building has a policy of no media allowed! She got panic when she heard many steps are coming behind her. When she looked back, there are three men looking after her.

"Bring her out," the receptionist commanded.

"Wait!" she tried to refused but the security did not stop. The two men on her both side holding her both arms and ready to carry her out! "Hey stop it!" she said but no one listen to her. "Get off your hands on me!"

**K**illua is whistling while entering H. when suddenly a noise from somewhere else interrupts him. Act of curiosity, he look over where he heard a loud noise of a familiar voice, yelling. Then when he looked in the direction of noise, his eyes widened again! The lady who punched him on the airplane, and the lady on the fashion show is busy quarrelling among of the three hunters. The lady successfully escaped from the three hunters after several attempts, she didn't spoil the time, she kicked the ass of the hunter on her right side and give punch to the other one on her left side, and both are looser. However, the other one behind her grabbed her both hands then place it on her back. The game is over, the lady couldn't fight anymore. He decided to join in the scene.

"Release her," he said with a great authorization in his voice. Everyone's eye stared on him confusingly but he focused on the lady which is shockingly looking at him. They finally released the lady and left. "Akane," he called the receptionist. "Leave this lady to me. I can manage this."

"She's a journalist," the receptionist refused.

"Really huh…" he said unbelievably and sarcastically while glancing her. "I guess she is just a beginner. Don't mind her Akane, if she'll write something that's not good for the Hunter Association, I would probably kill her…" Killua grinned. On the back of his mind, he laughs because of the lady's reaction, she's shocked and confused. "At what floor are you?" he asked casually.

"Mind your own business!" she answered sternly then walked towards the elevator. He just followed her. He grinned when he saw that they are just the two of them inside the elevator and much more when she pushed the 24th floor button.

"Well, I guess I don't deserve this kind of treatment from yours…"

"Oh! I am very sorry I must say thanks to you. Thank you!" she said sarcastically. He laughed more on his mind. Then silence remains until they have reached the 24th floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Hunter's Territory (Hunter Association Tower)**

**M**eilin really got irritated with the man behind her that is why she confronted him. "Are you following me?" she said annoyingly.

Killua grinned. "My suite is room 108. What's yours?"

Meilin rolled her eyeballs then sighed. She continues her walk though she had an awkward feeling because the bastard is near beside her! She really hates the presence of that bastard but she has no choice, this place is his territory. When she saw the room 108, it means a lot for her but the man really enjoys to annoy her, before he enter to his room he leave a message first.

"Nice meeting you Meilin Li…"

_How he found out?_ Then he looks at her ID that pinned on his shirt. She wanted to say anything but no one comes out on her mouth. She just ignores him and continues her way. When she saw room 110, she pushed the doorbell and waits the door to open, after a minute, a man with a blonde hair welcoming her with a smile.

"I'm Meilin Li from Tamiyori Advertising Agency," she introduced herself.

"Come in," he said. She entered and looked around the room. This building is like a hotel but according to her sources, this building is personal for hunters only. She does not have an idea about hunters but she guess her report would be interesting if she will add topics about this association. "Are you Leorio?" she asked him.

"No. I'm Kurapica, one of his closest friends and we're roommate."

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"He's on his way now. Don't worry I'm really expecting you. However, I never imagine that you are too young. Maybe you're a brave woman that's why you're in that field."

"Actually, I'm still a beginner and this interview is my passes to Tamiyori Advertising Agency," she explained.

Kurapica nodded and smiled.

"Leorio is very kind to give his service as a doctor for free. You are lucky to have him as a friend," said Meilin sincerely.

"You're right," Kurapica agreed. "Well, Leorio joined Hunter Association to be a doctor and to help poor people for his free services."

"Maybe this association really helps him financially, right?" Kurapica nodded to her question. "If you don't mind, may I know what Hunter Association mean is?" she asked bravely.

"Miss Li we're getting too far. Why won't you just sit down and relax while I'm preparing something for you to eat."

Meilin slightly felt embarrassed but because of Kurapica's nice treatment, she just set aside her curiosity about hunter association and decided to look for pictures on the display cabinet. Kurapica has solo picture on it, the guy is very handsome. Then he noticed a picture beside the picture of Kurapica, a man that is wearing sunglass was beside him. This guy is very manly, maybe it's Leorio. There is a big picture on the wall catches so much her attention that's why she looked at it and to her shocked she move backward when she saw someone is familiar on that picture together with Kurapica, the man wearing sunglass and another guy with a black upward hair is on beside of the white hair guy which she just encountered a while ago!

"Nice picture, right?"

Meilin shriek when she recognized the voice came from his back. When she turned around, he saw the bastard is in front of her. She does not need to question him because the picture is enough evidence that this guy is related to Dr. Leorio.

"Hey! You muted."

"Ha-a…" Meilin sighed; she could not find any words to say. It is embarrassing.

"You've known each other?" both of their attentions change to the direction of Kurapica. He is walking towards them holding a tray of biscuits and juice. Killua walked after him then picked one cookie, and ate it.

"We've met at the ground floor a while ago but we don't have formal introduction because Ms. Li is really hard to please," said Killua.

"Anyway, Ms. Li this is Killua Zoldick, one of our friends."

"H-Hi…" Meilin could not manage to be at ease when Killua is around. In addition, she hates the devilish smile on his face! Grrrr…this man is very irritating! Then suddenly the door opened, the two man in a picture appeared. The sunglass man and the standing-haired man are laughing with each other while entering the room. Both stopped when they saw them.

"Who's this girl, your fiancée?" asked the sunglass man to Killua.

"N-no!" both Killua and Meilin refused and both are blushing.

"Then who is she?" asked standing-haired man.

"I'm Meilin Li from Tamiyori Advertising Agency, I sent here for your interview," Meilin introduced herself to Leorio.

"Whoaaa!" said Leorio and Gon amusingly.

"I really don't expect that Tamiyori would send young lady to interview me. Are you sure you can handle it?" Leorio wanted to confirm the truth.

"I'm still a beginner but I'll just do my best," Meilin answered awkwardly.

"I'm warning you." All attentions went to serious Killua; he is staring harshly on Meilin. "Don't attempt to ask anything about hunter association or else you'll be dead…" he added.

"What's wrong with you?!" Meilin couldn't stand it anymore. "Ever since we've met you were so rude to me! Is my punch doesn't enough for you, huh?"

Leorio, Kurapica and Gon staring each other meaningfully, Killua did not expect that Meilin would reveal his secret about there interaction in Hongkong airport and on the airplane. "I'm just warning you Ms. Li, information about hunter association is very confidential. In fact, you're not here if not because of me."

Both stare with each other angrily. Gon pulled Killua to calm him while Leorio and Kurapica guide Meilin towards Leorio's little office to avoid quarrels. At the office, Meilin started to interview Leorio all just about him. Yet, Leorio told a story of their friendship, that is why she gathered information about hunter association unexpectedly. Furthermore, Leorio also ask her to explain how she met Killua, she told everything to him and when the interview was over, Kurapica invited her to eat for a dinner that she accepted because of his nice treatment and hospitality. Though Killua is still there, he managed not to talk for a long hours.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity, Leorio."

"Your welcome, Meilin," Leorio replied with a smile.

"Thanks also for the good food, Kurapica and also for you Gon for making this day for us very happy, you're a funny guy. It's nice to know you all…" Meilin walks through the silent Killua. "Thank you for everything since the day we've met you've been so helpful to me. I hope we can be friends too…" Killua remains silent. "Goodbye to all of you, I had a nice day with you all…bye!"

"Killua wanted to accompany you through your way home," Leorio teased.

"N-no…I can manage…"

"Killua insist!" said Gon.

"You are the one who's insisting not him. Do not worry I can take care of myself. Bye!" Meilin started to walk when somebody hold her hand. She stops because there is a little current flow on her hand and it made her heart beat abnormal. She took away her hand from Killua's grip and she looks at him confusedly.

"I also insist," Killua said awkwardly. "I didn't treat you nice today that's why I want to send you home to ask for your forgiveness."

Meilin look at them shyly. Kurapica, Leorio and Gon looking at her with meaning, it is super obvious that the three pairing her to Killua. "I-If y-you really insist then lets go…" she said awkwardly and starts walking. Killua followed her until they had reached the elevator. Both were silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The Beginning of a Good Relationship**

**W**hile on their way, Killua is confuse about his feeling right now, Meilin is riding with him in his motorcycle, she's behind him and the thought that she's just inches far from him, it made him uncomfortable. Her tight hands on his waist and the silence of the evening made him crazy!

"We are almost here, just turn right and follow the straight way then I'll just tell you when to stop," Meilin teaches the directions through her home.

"Are you with a family?" he asked.

"Just a cousin and a keeper," she answered. "Opps, we're here now." Killua stop the motorcycle then both goes down. "Thank you..."

Killua just nodded. He looked around at Meilin's home. It is not as huge as their mansion but enough for a three person. "Pardon?" said Killua when he does not hear Meilin.

"Wanna go inside?"

"Are you sure?"

Meilin nodded then starts walking. Killua followed. When they had reached inside there is a drunken man walking towards them. "Where are you from and who the hell is he?!" said the drunken man.

"You're drunk!" said Meilin angrily.

"So what?" he answered unconsciously. "No one cares for me either you!" Syaoran said accusingly.

"What are you talking about? Stop those nonsense dialogues," Meilin said irritably.

"Where is Wei?" asked Syaoran. "Wei! Wei! Wei!" he called their guardian repeatedly. Then suddenly he turns his attention to an unspoken Killua. "You look familiar…" the lines on Syaoran's forehead appeared because he tried to recognize the man in front of him.

"Syaoran!" said Meilin; she tried to avoid him from Killua.

"I felt dizzy…" Syaoran touched his forehead then suddenly he fells down on Killua's chest and to their dismay, Syaoran blown-up. If not because of Meilin, Killua probably kill this guy the moment he blown-up to his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry…" Meilin apologized.

"It's okey." Killua lift Syaoran and put him down in a long sofa.

"I feel okey now…" whispering Syaoran then suddenly he fell asleep.

Meilin sighed while staring at her unconscious cousin then reminds her of Killua's situation. She turns her eye to Killua. "I'll just lend you shirt," said Meilin while glancing at Killua's dirty shirt.

"Can I take a bath here?" Killua said seriously, he could not stand the smell of his shirt that stick through his body. "Don't worry I wouldn't borrow underwear, I had it here, always," he is referring his pant's pocket. Meilin got shocked for his frankness about that thing but she managed not to be awkward.

"Okey, just go on that side," Meilin pointed her right hand on the left way "you'll see hallway and walk straight and you'll see the bathroom there. I'll just go upstairs for your shirt and pants."

"Never mind the pants, I can wear this again. See you!" Killua started to walk when he remember something. "Anyway, just throw this shirt," said Killua while removing his shirt. Meilin try to avoid of seeing the nude upper body of him but Killua walks toward her and gave the shirt to her that is why she could not avoid seeing his well-formed upper body. She grabbed the shirt shyly that made Killua grinned.

"I'll just wash it," she said.

"Just trash it," Killua replied.

"What?" Meilin exclaimed.

"I don't like to wear that anymore," said Killua seriously.

"But it's still new," she refused.

"Why don't you just do what I want?" said Killua irritably.

"I'll just give it to the poor; you don't know how to value things,"

"Since you don't want to trash it, it yours already. So I don't care whether you give that to anyone or –"

"I'll bring it back to you…" Meilin continued.

Killua stop for a moment. "Just do what you want!" he said irritably.

Meilin could not help to smile while staring on Killua's irritated reaction then walked away. After a moment, she is now in front of close bathroom with a t-shirt in hand, waiting for him to finish his bath. Then suddenly, she heard the doors open. She move backward a little then she saw Killua in his new bath body wearing only just his pants. She gives the t-shirt in hurry but she avoids staring at his nude upper body. She knows that she is blushing right then.

"Thanks," said Killua then grabbed the t-shirt from her then wore it. "You can now look at me," said he. Instead of looking at him, Meilin walks and Killua follows.

"I'm really sorry with what happened," said Meilin sincerely while walking with Killua beside her.

"Don't mind it. It's just an accident; no one wants it to happen."

"Thank you for bringing me home,"

"So, are we friends now?" Killua asked

"Yes."

Meilin did not see the mischievous smile that appears on Killua's lips that very moment. Killua starts to play a new game in his mind. His plan of entering the life of his sister Karuto has been successful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The Assassin Man's Fiancée**

**O**ne week later, Meilin is now really part of Tamiyori Advertising Agency and she assigned at magazine publishing. Because of that, she could not stay at home, as often as before, that is why she does not know what was happening to his cousin Syaoran. She still remembered his last confrontation with him. He is very angry when he confronted her about bringing home a man that seems he knows well.

"Stay away from that man Meilin!" Syaoran commanded.

"Why are you acting like that? You sound like he is a killer that if he got a chance to kill me then he would!" Meilin said in sarcasm.

"Well that's true that's why I came here to protect you from that assassin and you are treating him nice!"

"It's because I couldn't see anything bad in him. Why are you judging him like that? You just do not know what happened the night you were drunk. If he is really what you thought then he should kill you right after you blown-up to his shirt."

"You don't know what's on his mind, Meilin. That man trained to be an assassin. He's member of an assassin family a–" Syaoran did not continue his explanation because Meilin interrupts.

"Stop ruining his name because I wouldn't believe you, Syaoran unless I see any proof of your accusation!" she said angrily and walked away.

After that, she is keeping herself away from him to avoid quarrel and because of her hectic schedule in her new work now, they could not see each other often.

**S**yaoran and Sakura secretly met on their meeting place at Penguin Park because they have longing for each other's love. They hugged and kissed each other.

"You're so beautiful yesterday at your wedding gown," said Syaoran after they had kissed. He's talking about the wedding gown fashion show that Sakura had modeled. Sakura just smiled. "But I'm jealous with your partner…" he added.

"You don't have to because I love you very much Syaoran…"

"I love you too my Sakura…"

Then they kissed again. Spoiling their freedom that is why they did not notice that someone is watching over them and taking a video of their kissing scene.

**M**eanwhile, Karuto as a model Charry Takayama already recognized and idolized by the people of Japan. She is now celebrating her success with the two friends who is super supportive to her and trusted her to be a model, Tomoyo Daidouji and Meilin Li. They were now at grandiose hotel.

"Thank you for trusting me Tomoyo," she said sincerely.

"Don't thank me; you are born to be in this business,"

"Tomoyo is right Charry so cheer up!" Meilin go for a toast and they've toast. "Anyway, Tamiyori Magazine is interested Charry to be our cover girl in our Feminine Magazine issue for this month, would you go for it?" asked Meilin to Charry.

"It's an honor,"

"Don't worry you would not just a cover girl because we are planning to add personal profile of yours and additional fashion tips from you," explained Meilin.

Karuto stop for a moment. She did not prepare for it…her personal profile....

Tomoyo noticed her reaction. "Don't worry Meilin, Charry would do it. Just inform her if everything has settled already."

"Next day is the signing of contract and maybe next week is your pictorial and after that, an interview from one of our staff. I'm not in Feminine Magazine that's why I'm out of it; our management just told me to inform you, so it's up to you if you'll accept it or not," said Meilin.

Karuto just nodded then smiled forcedly to hide her hesitation. However, Tomoyo and Meilin recognized it though they just take it that way. When they have all separated, Tomoyo follows Karuto's way. She discovered that Karuto only live at not so fine apartment and that moment she is now wondering where she came from. Charry is now a stranger to her…

**I**n the morning, Meilin got awaken by a cellphone ringing. She grabbed her cellphone under her pillow and answered the call. She is still on her bed because she' still sleepy. "Hello?" she asked groggy.

"I'm sorry if I've awaken you Ms. Li,"

Meilin got up shockingly. "Kurapica!" she exclaimed.

Kurapica laughs. "You're on shocked. Anyway, I call you to invite for Killua's birthday celebration on or before lunch. We are expecting you there…"

Meilin starts walking through her room then open the blinds on the window then she noticed a lady was just passing out on their gate. She got confused. It seems she knew her - it seems Sakura! "Okey Kurapica, expects me there, just waits for me and thanks for the invitation."

"You're welcome. The celebration would not start unless you were there. Bye!"

Then the line cuts. Meilin hurriedly went to her cousin's room but Syaoran's not there. His bed is very neat and the room was well organized. She found him walking upward on staircase, he looks sleepy. She waits for him.

"Good morning…" he greeted when he reached her and walks again.

"Wait!" Meilin grabbed his arm. "Is Sakura slept here last night?"

"Yes."

Meilin widened her mouth because of shocked. "D-did you do something?" asked Meilin awkwardly.

"Something what?" asked Syaoran in an innocently manner.

"Never mind," Meilin ignored everything when she remembered something. "Did Sakura clean your room?"

"Maybe. She slept there. I feel so sleepy so stop asking me."

Meilin got a conclusion in her mind. They slept together! Up to her breakfast, she could not imagine that Syaoran and Sakura made it. Wei was not their to guide them and they were both in-love that's why there is a possibility that her conclusion is true and it really happened last night at Syaoran's bed! Meilin shook her head to erase what is on her mind then end up to Killua's birthday celebration. She needs to have gift for him. She hurriedly goes to her room, takes a bath, dress up, got mini handbag. She is ready to depart when she remembered Killua's t-shirt. She got it on her closet and put it on her mini handbag and she went to the mall alone.

**A**t that moment, Karuto was in the same mall where Meilin is. She's busy staring at the calendar, her eyes focus on the date today. July 7. Today is birthday of her brother Killua. She tried to ignore the date and walk away. She is passing through department store when she recognized Meilin. It seems she was irritated with something.

"Meilin!" she called.

"Charry!" Meilin got enlightened when she saw Charry. She walks toward her. "I guess you are my savior!"

"Ha…" Karuto could not understand.

"Please help me find something to give, a gift for a new found friend. It's ASAP so let's go!" Meilin pulled her. They went in a toy store, clothes store, bookstore, watches store but Meilin could not find something special to give until Meilin end up with a stuffed toy.

"Meilin I guess stuffed toy would not fit the personality of the birthday celebrant. You said that the man is serious, moody in character but adorable. He is sometimes bully but cute. Hard outside but soft inside and you said that he is deep. You must give him something that reminds of his personality not that one," Charry pointed at teddy stuffed toy.

"You have point on that but the birthday is today,"

"Don't give up, let's go at accessories section,"

"What?!" exclaimed Meilin.

"Give him something he can wear everyday so that your friendship will last and he'll always remember you every time he wears that accessory."

"What kind of accessory is that?"

"A necklace, maybe it's made on silver, bronze, beads or anything."

They went to the store of accessories that you can request for a personalized design. Meilin decided to make the necklace in silver. She gave her design and they've wait. Charry decided to buy drinks for them. After almost three hour of waiting, the necklace already made. The pendant shapes apple, it is a locket pendant that you can place a picture of two. Meilin is planning to place her picture there. The most interesting from it is their names are on apple's leaves at right side for Meilin and left side for Killua. She has placed it on a box then wraps it of gift wrapper.

Charry got shocked when she saw the name printed at the left leaves. She stares at Meilin's face that full of happiness. "What is the surname of your friend?" she could not help to ask.

"Zoldick," Meilin answered with a smile.

Karuto stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Meilin confusingly.

"Y-you can go now – I-I just forgot something…"

"Are you sure?"

Karuto nodded.

"Anyway, thank you."

"Bye!" Karuto waved her hand then run.

**K**illua's birthday held in Kurapica and Leorio's suite. Both are so excited about the coming event because they expecting two special guest for Killua. The first guest was there already.

"Happy birthday," Meilin greeted Killua and gave him the gift.

"Thank you. I didn't expect that you'll come," said Killua after he received the gift from her.

"Kurapica invited me," answered Meilin with a smile.

Killua nodded then look at the direction of Kurapica in a warning way. Kurapica just smiled back. He starts to open the gift but Meilin stopped him.

"Just open it if I'm not here anymore, please…" begged Meilin.

"O-okey…" Killua place the gift on his pant's pocket. "So what are we waiting for? Let's eat now!" Killua takes Meilin's hand and starts walking through dining room but somebody catches their attention.

"My Killua!" shouted by the lady who dresses up like a princess and run towards Killua, hugged him and smack him on his lips! Killua take his hands off from Meilin's hand. Meilin got shocked with the scene she had witnessed right in front of her. That was so close!

"Who is she, anyway?" asked the lady in not so nice way. She stares on Meilin while her hands embracing Killua's right hand, declaring that she owns Killua.

"Princess Shyla," interrupts Leorio. He came to save Meilin. "Meilin is a new friend of ours; don't treat her as a rivalry on Killua's heart."

"I'm a princess and she's just nothing! I'm sure Killua can't swap me with just nothing, right my darling?" said Princess Shyla with confidence.

Killua forced to said 'yes'. Meilin got hurt with that but she just ignored it. When they were eating, tensions between Killua, Meilin and Princess Shyla remains until the celebration ended.

"Bye! I had a nice day with you all…" said Meilin. "Thank you for inviting me Kurapica…I hope you'll like my gift Killua…"

"I'm sure he will," Gon teased.

"Nice meeting you Princess Shyla…" Meilin smiled at Princess Shyla.

"Don't be so hypocrite, Ms. Li. I sense that we didn't like each other." None of them expected that Princess Shyla would be frank as that.

"Shyla stop treating her that way," Killua try to stop Shyla from being naughty but knowing her, she expected her response.

"You are in favor of her!" Princess Shyla is very angry.

"Princess Shyla, Killua is on the right side. He's just being fair," said Kurapica. Shyla controlled her temper then remain silent.

"Before I forgot, I brought your shirt," Meilin gave the shirt to Killua but he did not take it.

"I told you to trash it," Killua said.

"Sorry but I can't do that. If you want to trash it, do it by yourself," Meilin leave the shirt on the table and left. She breathed hard when she's on the elevator. She leans her back on elevator's wall. She could not understand what she feels right now…_Is she in-love with Killua? No! Never! Why it seems she is jealous to Princess Shyla? Then, why it hurts when she saw the kissing scene? Why? No! It cannot be…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Li Cousins' Conflict**

When she arrived home, there are many people in front of their gate! Most of them are media man! _What is happening?_ She decided to pass through their backyard to avoid them. She saw Syaoran and Wei confronting seriously on the living room. "What happened?" she asked confusingly but the two remain in silence. She decided to go out to confront the reporters. "What do you want from us?" she asked strictly.

"We just want a confirmation from Syaoran Li regarding the issue that Sakura Kinomoto, popular model slept with him last night."

Meilin stops for a moment. _How they had found out? _"Why won't you just go away and ask Sakura Kinomoto about this? Do not use us for Sakura's publicity because we have a private life and who is responsible with this issue, anyway? If she do not have any evidence of what she have accusing we will see her in court! Get out all of you here!" said Meilin powerfully then leave them and confront Syaoran with full of angriness in her eyes.

"Look what you and your Sakura have done?!" blame Meilin. "Did you ever think that because of what you've done, Sakura's family would get angry to you? Fix it on yourself because I wouldn't help you with this thing!" she added then she left and walked upstairs.

"I don't see anything wrong with what we've done, Meilin so stop blaming me with this thing!"

Meilin stopped and looked back on Syaoran. "You slept together the whole night then you're saying that there's nothing wrong with that?" she said sarcastically. "Don't tell me, I heard wrong this morning? You told me that you are so sleepy and you are so tired this morning, it seems that you are so tired the whole night. Whose idiot would not think that you and Sakura didn't do something maliciously last night?"

"So you were the one who revealed this?" asked Syaoran accusingly.

Meilin couldn't believe that Syaoran was accusing her like that, knowing that she's the one who made the acts to move away the reporters outside. She tries to depend herself but Syaoran would not let her.

"I really couldn't imagine that you can sell your family and friends for you to be famous…" Meilin got shocked with what she has heard from Syaoran. "It hurts me a lot because this malicious news came from you! I let you do anything you want but you never know your limitations! You are so selfish!"

Meilin folded her knuckle while she receiving those hurting accusations of Syaoran and when Syaoran end up his words, she does not think twice. She run down the stairs all the way through Syaoran's place and confronts him angrily. He gave him a heavy slap on his face. "You have no respect to me! You are accusing me for something I am not and I would not tolerate that! It really hurts that you see me just low-grade person! Shame on you! You don't have the right to blame me for this knowing that you and your Sakura made your embarrassment to the public!" Meilin could not help but cry. "How could you say those words to me Syaoran? I hate you and I will never forgive you for this!" Meilin run out afterwards.

"Meilin!" called Wei but Meilin ignored it.

"Don't mind her," said Syaoran.

"How could you say that to your cousin? You really believe that she could do that on you. Meilin loves you and Sakura that much, Syaoran."

"That news came from Tamiyori Newspapers, what would you want me to think, Wei? She's just the one knows about last night."

"Didn't came into your mind that Sakura is a very famous model? It has a possibility that any reporters that interested with her could follow her secretly just to take a scoop to publish. Meilin is in the Magazine advertisement. Think well son, think well."

**M**eanwhile, Meilin went on Tomoyo's residence for a comfort. Tomoyo let her watch the news that she had recorded. Syaoran and Sakura's kissing scene at the park up to a scene of going into their house that night and the scene that Sakura passed by from their gate the morning after that night. That was good evidence but who knows what they're doing inside the house the whole night? People that is malicious would probably think that they did something malicious last night but for the people that is very rational like Tomoyo would probably scale the situation and wouldn't judge as early as what she did. "Did Sakura know it, already?" she asked Tomoyo.

"Yes," answered Tomoyo sadly. "Toya slapped her on her face and she's grounded and at any moment Toya will surely confront Syaoran for this," she added.

"He deserves any punishment Toya would give,"

"But according to Sakura, they didn't do any malicious acts last night except for kissing but it's normal because they are lovers."

"But Sakura didn't think well, she knows that she's very famous so why she doesn't think that anytime there is reporter stalks on her."

"You have a point but love is very powerful…"

Both agreed about it. Meilin could not help think Killua that moment.

Killua is also thinking Meilin while he is lying on his bed. He is now wearing the necklace given to him by Meilin. He pulled it from his shirt and opened the locket. Meilin was so cute on her picture in the locket. On that picture Meilin have pink opened fan near front of her chest, she was wearing pink Chinese outfit, her head lay down a little, and her index finger pointed under her mouth, it indicates to be quiet. '_Meilin Li…Am I in love with you?'_ he whispers on his mind.

"You have feelings for her, right?" Gon said on his own bed beside Killua's bed.

When he heard the Gon's voice, he hurriedly locked the locket. Put his hands on his head while lying straight on his bed, his eye on ceiling. "I'm confused about what I feel for her…"

"Is it because of Princess Shyla?"

"No," Killua shook his head. "She's out of this. You know ever since that I don't have feelings for her. It is just my parents want her for me to marry. With what I've feels about Meilin, it's new. No one ever make me feel this way before …but I'm afraid to know what kind of feeling is this. I don't want to involve with any woman, you know that Gon…I don't deserve to be love by anyone…especially to be in love…"

"Don't think that way, bro; everyone given a chance to love and to be love. If you feel that your finally in-love with someone, express it, show it because everybody deserves to be happy and love is a free emotion that's why you can show it freely."

"Love is not for an assassin like me…"

"You were no longer an assassin since you left your home, Killua."

"But still I am in my blood…"

"Let's just sleep, Killua. Don't put an end with what you feel unless Meilin do it. Meilin is very nice inside, she will understand you. I'm sure she will…"

Killua sighed. "She's nice, no doubt about it but the problem is she's not in-love with me," Killua said and smiled at Gon.

"But you are special to her, the necklace proves it."

They both smiled until they decided to sleep already.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Invitation from Assassin Family (The Zoldick)**

**A**fter those arguments, Meilin decided to separate from Syaoran. She bought her own condominium unit. She does not want to be involved with their problem anymore. She hurts so much. Right now, she could not find forgiveness for what he has done. She will just wait to heal the wounds. For now, she's focusing on her career. She's in the Elite Magazine, one of the sold out Magazine at Tamiyori that is why it's really a pleasure for her to be part of that magazine.

One day, an invitation catches her attention. Somebody in a clan of Zoldick invited her to witness and cover the engagement party of one of their members, Killua Zoldick! At first, she wants to refuse but because she wanted to know where Killua came from, she accepted the job as what the management and the editor in chief want her to do. It's a big break for her because it seems that Zoldick is a very interesting subject for her management. She's very excited about it that she could not help herself to tell it to Charry but she got confused with what Charry responded.

"Meilin, don't involve yourself to those people. You don't know what kinds of persons are Zoldick!"

"It seems you know them well," Charry stop for a moment, she could not look at her straight. "Look Charry, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself and besides it's my job."

"But –" there is no words coming out on Karuto. _How could she tell Meilin that Zoldick is a family of assassins and she is one of the members?_

"Stop worrying so much, Charry. As I've told you, I can take care of myself," Meilin gave a wide smiled for an assurance that everything will be okey.

"You don't really have an idea about Zoldick Family, do you?"

Meilin shook her head. "Wait, what do you know about them?"

"They are –"

"They are?"

"They are – just stay away from them!" Charry runs out after that.

"Charry!" called Meilin but she was gone already. Her curiosity arise more because of what Charry acted.

**K**aruto that moment went to H.A. Tower angrily and because of her anger, she just opens the door without knocking and to her surprise, she saw naked Gon! She closed her eyes then vows her head to avoid seeing Gon's naked body.

Gon hurriedly grabbed pillow from bed to cover his very private part between his thighs. He shockingly looks at Killua's sister, her head vows and very embarrassed. "Why you didn't knock? You almost see my –" Gon manage to stop what's on his mind.

Karuto blushes more with what Gon have said. "I-I didn't see anything…promised…" said Karuto with an eye closed. She is telling the truth, when she saw the nude Gon, she immediately close her eyes and vow her head to avoid seeing the private part what's Gon is referring into. "Will you please get dress?" she said irritatingly.

While getting dress, he stares at Karuto. Who would think that she's the young Karuto that he has met before? She had change a lot, from assassin young girl that once he afraid of turns to an innocent lady sexy model. However, her harshness whenever they have encountered made him think that Killua and Karuto as siblings have in common. He laughs secretly on his mind. "You can now open your eyes,"

When Karuto open her eyes, she saw Gon's warmth smile but she returns him sternly manner. She does not like him even before, he is so jolly and he manage to smile even he was in trouble. The things that Killua admire of, but he is not the reason of coming here. "Where is Killua?" she asked sternly.

"I thought you're not interested with your family, anymore?"

"Stop playing with me!"

"I'm just telling the truth,"

"If he's not here tell him that stay away from Meilin!"

"I'm not interested with that girl and I don't care about her," answered Killua from the door. Karuto and Gon look at Killua. "Long time no see my sister!"

"Stay away from Meilin Killua or else we will fight!"

"Tell that to Meilin, because of her our mother was very mad at me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your childhood friend told to our mom that I and Meilin have a relationship that's why mother wants me to go home,"

"You mean Princess Shyla?" Killua nodded to Karuto's question. Princess Shyla is Karuto's childhood friend but they were not close as that. She knows that Killua and Princess Shyla destined to marry each other according to both sides of their families. She smiled secretly. Both are so compatible! Both are so brat! Both came from assassin blood. "That news was better than I expected. I am sure; when you arrive home, your engagement had settled already. Good luck my brother…" she said with mischievous smile then left.

Killua had bothered so much about Karuto's last statements. He does not want to get married especially with a woman he doesn't love. He would not let it happen! Never!

**T**he day of going on Kukulu Mountain arrived and she needs Tomoyo's participation with this project. She got Tomoyo as her photographer because her photographer got sick and the best solution is Tomoyo.

"Meilin!" called Tomoyo. She is waiting outside the train holding her camera. She walks towards her and both come inside the train. They're seatmates, Tomoyo decided to sit beside the window and Meilin was beside her but there is yet one vacant on Meilin's side.

"Of all people in the world!" said of the familiar voice.

Meilin and Tomoyo look who is talking and to Meilin surprised! Her eyes widened and say, "You!" she shouted on Killua. "Don't dare to sit beside me!"

"No!" Tomoyo interrupts "You can sit with us; it seems you know each other. Let's talk while we're on the trip to avoid boredom," she added and smiled. Meilin look at Tomoyo disappointedly. When Killua sit besides her, she moved towards Tomoyo. "Meilin, I can't breathe anymore…"

"Ha! I'm sorry…" Then Meilin moves again towards Killua.

"So where is your destination?" Killua asked Meilin.

"Don't you know that I'm invited on your engagement party?"

"Are you serious?!" Killua said unbelievably and shockingly. Meilin nodded. Killua sighed then focus his eye in front. "I really didn't own my life…you know more about my engagement than me. I thought if I will arrive home my mother will just scold me but Karuto was right…my engagement was already settled without my consent! That was so cruel…" said Killua while continuously shaking his head.

Meilin looks at Killua and she saw the pain in her eyes but she ignores it.

"Who invited you, anyway?"

"Your mother," she answered. "She wants your engagement party to publish on Elite Magazine where I'm working." She added.

Then Killua look at Meilin's seatmate. "She's Tomoyo Daidouji, what would a designer do with my engagement party?"

"She's my photographer," answered Meilin calmly.

"If I were you, I would rather go back than to be in trouble…"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Meilin confusingly.

"You are not learning after one mistake, are you?"

"I really don't get your point so please clear!"

"You're like a soldier that went to a war who doesn't have any weapon. You have done this before. You go into a place without any idea of how those people acted or where they came from or what kind of people are they. You must know that in your field researching about your subject is the first step before you do your project."

"I don't do research because I want it to prove by myself. I want to investigate on my own. I want thrill with every project I'm taking."

"Don't tell that I didn't warn you?"

"What would I afraid of, anyway?"

Killua got silent. If Meilin want to continue this, he will let her reveal who really Zoldick are. He sighed then looked at her and grinned. "I'm just worrying about you…I'm sure if I'm already engage you'll cry out loud and it's possible that you'll got crazy…" Killua teased Meilin.

"Shame on you!" said Meilin. She really hates him that much that she couldn't help herself pushed him that made him out of balance and fell down on his sit. "Hmp! That's better for you!" Meilin added.

Killua calm his self and go back to his sit that it seems nothing happened. He continues annoying Meilin. "Why won't you just be true to yourself, huh Meilin? I knew ever since that you have crush on me so better don't deny it…" he continuously teasing Meilin. He really doesn't know why he loves teasing her but it makes him happy especially when Meilin's face turns into mad bull. He laughs.

"You know what?" said Meilin face to face on Killua. "You have so high self confidence and your face seems hard more than a million rocks that made your face thicker! Have shame on yourself Mr. Zoldick, because you're not my type! Grrrr…"

"Okey, just deny the truth I know that it will reveal sooner or later. Am I right Ms. Daidouji?" he said while staring at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just smiled but deep down inside she wants to laugh and laugh because of their fighting. Besides, she sense something is going on between her friend Meilin and to this mysterious Killua Zoldick…something special feelings that is growing inside of both of them…she's so excited to witness how those feelings will be reveal…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Assassin's Territory **

**T**omoyo is busy capturing video of the nice position of Meilin and Killua while sleeping. They are both innocent, Meilin's bended head was on Killua's shoulder and both were unconscious about it that's why Tomoyo is taking this chance to take picture of this nice scene.

Killua had awakened when he heard the buzz of train. He saw Tomoyo holding her video cam and smiling with him. Then he notice that unconscious Meilin was so close to him, her head is lean over his shoulder! Then she look at Tomoyo again, "Did you took video while we're sleeping this way?" he asked on panic.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I saw that it's a nice view so I took the chance to capture that you're not fighting and seems so closed with each other."

"Wake her up. We're already here,"

Meilin awaken because of Tomoyo's call. And she's shocks when she realize that she's so close to Killua and his head was bend over his shoulder! She hurriedly got up and move towards Tomoyo, "S-sorry…" she said to Killua.

"Its okey," answered Killua then he stood up. "Though my shirts got wet because of your saliva I'll take a bath anyway when I got home…"

Meilin's blood boiled but she managed to control her temper then confronted Killua calmly. "You must be thankful, Killua because this place is your territory if not I'd rather kick you out on this train or punch your face until it got ruin."

"You've been comfortable with my shoulder yet you're still angry with me? Must I deserve thanks from you? Anyway, I got to go before I smell bad…" Killua said in mean way while smelling the sleeves on his shoulder. Then he goes away.

Meilin got embarrassed with what Killua said. It seems her world stopped. _I am not bad breath! _Meilin wanted to yell those words but she can't do it.

"Hey wait for us!" Tomoyo follows Killua.

"It seems your friend change her minds already. Look at her," answered Killua. Then both stared at like statue Meilin, she is just standing.

"Because you made her embarrassed," Tomoyo whisper to Killua's ear. "With what you've said, people would probably think that Meilin had bad breath. That was so embarrassing in every woman's part," added Tomoyo.

Killua sighed and shook his head. She walks toward Meilin. "Look, I didn't mean to say that. I am sorry… "

"You mean it Killua! Don't fool me because I'm not idiot!" Meilin pushed him then walked out on the train. "I really hate that guy!" said Meilin.

"But I guess he's nice inside," Tomoyo replied.

"I don't think so. He is so arrogant!"

"But don't deny the fact that he's so gorgeous…"

"Maybe he's good looking outside but he is not inside,"

"I don't think so…I guess he's sweet inside and he's nice to love and to be love…"

"I doubted!"

"Wanna bet on me, Meilin?"

"Tomoyo!" said Meilin refusing.

Tomoyo laughed. Meilin got irritated more until there's a limousine stopped in front of them. When the glass window goes down, both got shocked because they saw Killua. "We have same destination, come on hop in," he said invitingly.

At first Meilin is refusing but because Tomoyo ride already, she doesn't have a choice but to ride also. They remain silence until they reached the gate of Kukulu Mountain.

"Kukulu Mountain is one of Zoldick's properties. Welcome to my homeland," said Killua.

"Your family owns this mountain!" said Meilin unbelievably and amazingly.

"As I've told you when we first met I can buy your life with our wealth,"

"Your family deserves to be in Elite Magazine," said Tomoyo.

"Thanks Ms. Daidouji, I must say that your family is also belongs to an elite world," Tomoyo just smiled then they remain silent until they had reached Zoldick's mansion.

**T**he mansion of Zoldick is not a mansion but a palace! Meilin and Tomoyo got amazed with what they had seen from the gate until they had reached the Zoldick's palace. The family has so many servants around the mansion and they called Killua as master. Now, Meilin already knew why Killua was so boastful and so arrogant, with the wealth he had he had the right to be boastful. The thrill had risen for Meilin and Tomoyo. Both are excited to meet all the members of the family.

"Master Killua, you can now rest at your room and I'll just send them in the lounge area,"

"Who's going to meet them?"

"Your mother, my master"

"I'll go with you."

Then all of them walk through Zoldick's lounge area for the visitors.

"My son Killua!" said Kikyou, Killua's mother. She run towards Killua and hugged him that made Killua embarrass a little.

Meilin could not help to laugh in her mind. _Mama's Boy!_ However, when Madam Zoldick walks toward them she made her face formal. She senses that the mother of Killua is strict with everything. Madam Zoldick is like a queen in her long gown but she got confused with the gadget on her eye, it's not an eyeglass neither masks. Because of that, she cannot see her eyes or read what she feels.

"Ms. Daidouji!" Killua's mother recognized Tomoyo because she had read Tomoyo's profile in a prestigious magazine made by Tamiyori, the Designer's Magazine. "What brought you here?" Kikyou added.

"I'm friend of Meilin, Madam and I'm also her photographer. Nice meeting you Madam," Tomoyo lay down like a princess to give honor.

"It's my pleasure Ms. Daidouji," answered back Kikyou then shift her focus on Meilin. "So you are Meilin Li," Meilin could not find anything to say because his heart beats so fast because Madam Zoldick examining her upside down. "You are not here because I need your service but because my future daughter-in-law told me that you're ruining her relationship with my son," Meilin got disappointed with what Madam Zoldick said. She could not speak. "But since you're here already, would you present to me your plans and suggestions regarding my son's engagement party's publication."

Meilin swallowed. "I –" Meilin looks at Killua's direction then shift to Madam Zoldick. "I'm suggesting that the couple must be here before I reveal my plans just to be fair with them. After all, it's their engagement. And I also want to hear the opinion of both sides concerning my plans,"

"Killua, take Princess Shyla from their palace now!"

"I'll just call her on cellphone,"

"Killua!" scold Kikyou.

"Mom, I'm tired and I'm sure Ms. Li and Ms. Daidouji either. Let us rest first, Mom. Good day and see you later!" said Killua in formal tune then walk away.

Kikyou breathe hard before she decided. "Okey, bring them at their rooms," she commanded to her servant.

"Yes Madam," said the servant then Meilin and Tomoyo followed the servant. When the servant said that they have separated room they have refused. Their room was so big for them to be alone that's why the servant could not refused when they have decided to be roommate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Meet the Zoldick Family Members**

**O**n the next day of Meilin and Tomoyo at Zoldick's mansion, Meilin had meetings with Madam Zoldick, Killua and Princess Shyla. Everyone got amaze with her plans. From her idea that every important member of the family must have message and pictorials to be added on magazines pages. She also suggested that photo shooting must held outside the mansion because the mansion was so dim. For her, nature as background is very effective and it will appear full of life when the picture will develop. In addition, the preparation must capture, including the cuisine, designs, style and the gowns and dresses. Since the engagement preparation is already preparing, Tomoyo is busy capturing the preparations.

Meanwhile, Meilin is interviewing the couple for her to get information about their love story. She was recording the interview in her voice recorder.

"Though our engagement planned by our parents since we were baby I know that Killua and me was really meant for each other," said Princess Shyla proudly. She is sitting besides Killua and she is so close to him and staring at Killua passionately while holding their hands.

Meilin tries to ignore the pain of seeing Killua in other woman. She continues his job. "How long is your relationship?" she asked.

Princess Shyla answered. "Since Killua was 12 and I'm 10,"

"So it's almost ten years," Meilin exclaimed.

"Can you tell me how you fall in-love with Killua? What's the biggest thing he did for you to fall for him more?"

"When he was 12 and I'm 10 he saved my life from a big monster that tried to attack me –"

"Mike is not a monster," Killua interrupts with them. "He's our gate keeper and he's close to our heart so stop calling him a monster," he added. Meilin tried to stop the tensions between the couple but she failed.

"But your Mike tried to kill me! He's monster!"

"It's because Mike doesn't like you…" Killua replied coldly.

"You are fighting with me just because of that monster!" Princess Shyla stood up and yells at Killua.

"I said stop calling Mike as monster. He's more important than you,"

Meilin got panic. She immediately turned off her voice recorder and stand between the two of them. "I guess we need a break…" she said with panic in her face. She got more panic when Princess Shyla starts to cry and run away. Meilin left and very confused.

"Don't mind her," said Killua "Come with me. I'll tour you here,"

"B-but –"

"No buts! I thought we're friends already why are you treating me this way?"

"It's because you always annoy me with your words! Didn't you notice that you are the one who starting to make us fight, like you did to Princess Shyla? She's so in-love with you but you didn't see that!"

"Didn't you also notice that I don't love her?"

The coldness treatment of Killua for Princess Shyla is the evidence of Killua's sentence and Meilin saw that but she will not take it as a chance for her to be happy because she has been in Princess Shyla's situation before…"Why are you letting yourself engage with her? You are so unfair!"

"It's my parent's will, not mine," said Killua sadly.

"But you are free to choose,"

"Choose between whom?"

"Ten years of relationship and it's so impossible that you didn't learn to love her! I know you did Killua but you're just confused about your feelings,"

"I maybe love her but only just a sister,"

Meilin remembered the day when Syaoran said those words to her. It hurts but she needs to accept that and now she's seeing herself on Princess Shyla. She pities her. "It's up to you if you'll continue your engagement party I'm just her for my job. Excuse me."

Killua wanted Meilin to stay but he does not have the strength to tell it.

**B**ecause the mansion is very big, Meilin lost. She found herself standing in front of the door that she has thought to be their room's door but when she goes inside, she saw a dark blue straight-long-hair man standing in front of him. She swallowed when she saw his eyes are no emotion at all. She got frightened but she tries to hide it. "I-I'm sorry…I'-I'll go now…"

"Wait!" he called. "I wanna know you. Sit here," the man pointed the couch. She followed but her heart is beating faster. The man sat on the couch in front of her. "Am I looked scary to you?"

"Ha–a–e–"

The man smiled. "Maybe you are Meilin Li. Just call me Irumi,"

Meilin breathe three times to release her tensions and fears. "How are you related with Madam Kikyou Zoldick?"

"She's my mother. So, you have met already. How do you find her?"

"For me she's a great mother and wife,"

Irumi grinned. "Did you already meet my brother Killua?"

"Our first meeting was not nice as that but still we managed to be friends at the middle. You are the eldest son?"

Irumi nodded. "It's so hard to live a life like this that's why I understand my siblings who decided go outside of Kukulu to find their happiness," Meilin got confused about he said but she managed to smile anyway. "Do you know that there's only one thing that wouldn't complete me? I'm talking about the woman whom I'll be marrying."

"You mean you're still single?" Meilin said unbelievably.

Irumi nodded and smiled. "I could hardly believe that Killua would be marrying first than me. He is the second youngest among siblings but he'll marry first!"

"Maybe you didn't find your true love yet but don't lose hope, sooner or later you'll meet her," said Meilin and smiled.

"I think I found her already…" said Irumi and looks at her intently.

Meilin's smile faded when she heard those meaningful words from Irumi. Her fear and tensions went back. "I-I think I have to go…" after saying that Meilin stood up and walk towards the door but Irumi pulled her arm.

"Do you know that I have this belief that if a woman enters this room she's destined for me…you are just the only woman who braves enough to enter my room without hesitation…so believe me Ms. Li, we are meant for each other…"

Meilin got frightened more. She pulled her hands off from him then run away.

**K**illua saw Meilin running away from his brother Irumi's room. "Shit!" said Killua in a panic way. He followed Meilin's path then he saw her leaning her back on the wall and she look so frightened.

"Meilin!" he walks toward her but to his surprise. Meilin embrace him tightly. He heard his heart beat so fast and he feel something not familiar feelings. He got awkward that's why he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry…" said Meilin.

"What happened? What Irumi did to you? What he has said?" asked Killua with full of worries. Meilin shook her head then run away. Killua close his knuckle and ready to fight with his brother Irumi. He went to Irumi's room then confronted him. "Stay away from Meilin Irumi!"

"I didn't do something wrong Killua so why should I do that? I just told her my belief. Are you not happy for me? I've finally found my destiny, the woman I love and I want to marry…"

Killua could not help his emotion anymore. He gave Irumi his great punch that made Irumi throws far from him. "Leave Meilin alone or else you'll be sorry!" he threatened Irumi but Irumi laughs like evil.

"Meilin Li destined to marry me I knew it ever since and I won't let you ruin our destiny. No one would take her away from me, neither you!"

"You're insane!" Killua tried to control his temper; his eyes are blazing with fire. Then he decided to leave his older brother after those fury stares.

**W**hen Karuto found out that Meilin is now at Kukulu Mountain with Tomoyo, she immediately went to H.A. Tower and look for Gon to gather some information.

"Are you and your buddies invited with that event?" Karuto asked Gon seriously.

"Perhaps, yes," answered Gon.

"Call Killua and tell him that you want to go there early," she demanded.

"What?!" exclaimed Gon. "You are planning to ruin the party, aren't you?" Gon added.

"Why should I do that? Besides I just want to protect my friends from my family."

"Killua's there already, I'm sure he will not let your family harm your friends especially Meilin,"

"Just do what I said!" commanded Karuto in strictly manner.

"Why don't you just go there? Besides, that place is your hometown and you're one of the Zoldick,"

"Don't you get it? Karuto died when Charry appeared! Please Gon, I'm begging you for this…I need your help…"

Gon breathe hard then called Killua via cellphone. After a minute of speaking on the other line, he confronts Karuto. "Killua is expecting us tomorrow there. You must be thankful Killua need a friend at this moment."

"What did you tell him about me?"

"I just told him that he'll expect me with a girlfriend besides me tomorrow,"

"Why girlfriend?!" she refused and blushed. "Why not sister, or friend, or cousin or anything blood related?" she suggested.

"Killua knew that I haven't sister, I haven't friend that is girl neither blood related so I just told him that I'll bring one of my girlfriends. Your problem now is how you can hide your real identity to your family. Maybe you've change so much now at your appearance but you're still Karuto in your face,"

Karuto stopped for a moment. She needs to put thicker make-up on her face or masks. She can hide her face using her hair. She should act as shy girl, always on vow. Then she looked at Gon. How would she pretend to be his girlfriend? What are the acts of lovers?

**T**he next day Karuto and Gon are now on trip to Kukulu Mountain. Meanwhile, Meilin is starting to interview every member of Zoldick family. She is now interviewing Milky Zoldick, second eldest among the siblings. Base on her character reading, this guy was very happy go lucky person and loves to eat because it shows on his figure, he was fat and she guess this guy is a totally slob! He is comfortably sitting at swivel chair, while eating cookies.

"I don't wish happiness for the couples because obviously my brother Killua doesn't want to marry at all but because this interview will be publicize I'll just pretend," said Milky frankly. "Actually, I really don't care whoever woman that Killua wanted to marry as long as he is happy, content and very in-love with that girl. I wish happiness for them and of course long lasting relationships as couple like my parents. Though I hate the fact that he'll get marry first than me and our older brother Irumi," he said annoyingly then laughs.

"Thank you for the message. I'll go now,"

"Wait!" Meilin turns back. "Stay with me just for a while," Meilin go back to her seat. She was frightened a little because of her last encountered with Irumi. "Don't you know that Irumi destined to marry came from Li clan?" Meilin swallowed. "You're a Li right?" Meilin nodded. "And you're also come from Hongkong, right again?" she nodded again. "Are your parents died when you're just baby?" Meilin stood up and glanced at Milky. She is puzzled. "And you're adopted by your father's cousin and raised you with them and with your other cousins?" Meilin continuously shakes her head while moving backward. Milky stood up and walks towards her. "How would I know that? Because you're destined to marry Irumi…"

"No!" yelled Meilin confusingly and continuously moving backward but Milky walks forward.

"Why and how does it happen? Ask our father. Go on Ms. Li,"

Meilin pushed Milky away from her then run away as fast as she can. She was confused with what Milky's revelations. She hurriedly runs through where she can find Silver Zoldick, the father of Killua.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Head of Zoldick Reveals Meilin's Destiny**

**A**t that moment, Killua is on his father's favorite lounge area. He is standing in front of his father furiously because of what he revealed about Meilin and Irumi but he tried to control his anger.

Meilin stopped when he saw Killua's there. She sense on his aura that he is now angry and his aura is flaming inside.

"I'm expecting you Meilin Li," said Silver. Killua turn around to look for Meilin.

"Leave!" strictly commanded by Killua.

"I'm here to do my job and I want to know something that your father knows," replied Meilin then starts to walk forward.

"I said go!" Killua commanded again with full of power but Meilin do not stop. Because of that Killua run towards Meilin, grabbed her right hand, and pulled her away from that room but Irumi was on their way. "Get out on our way!" Killua starts to lose his control. His aura got dimmer and dimmer. Meilin tries to get off from Killua's grip but he is so strong.

Irumi grinned. "Stop yourself Killua. Don't do same mistake, Meilin is very near to you. One wrong move she will surely die on your own hands…"

Killua bite his lips to control his anger and released Meilin but instead of running, Meilin confronted Killua worrying. "Are you alright?" said Meilin that full of concerns. "Why are you fighting?" she asks confusingly.

"Irumi, Killua," called Silver on his sons on his seat. "Both of you leave the room and leave Meilin alone with me," said Silver with full of authority.

Irumi followed immediately and leave but Killua thinks twice if he will leave Meilin with his father alone.

"Go on Killua I can take care of myself. Don't worry I know that your father won't hurt me. You must know it because he is your father…" convinced Meilin. Killua looked at her intently then run away involuntarily. When he left, Meilin walks toward Silver. Killua got his hair from his father and they were look alike.

"You amaze me brave lady…" smiled Silver. "You're brave as your father,"

"You know him?!"

"We are best buddies," Silver answered. "Your father borrowed big money from me but he doesn't have enough money to pay me so I decided to have an agreement with him."

"And that's agreement concerns my life?"

"Excellent girl," Silver admires Meilin's brilliant mind and her braveness. "I'm looking forward to see you and my son to get marry but your mother refused. She hides you from us but I'm not loosing my hope that I will find you but my son was not getting any younger now so I commanded Killua to look for you at Hongkong but because there are many Li there he failed. He returned without knowing that he already found you. When I saw you at news with Killua quarrelling at Hongkong airport I know that the woman I've been looking for so long is you. You're like twin of your mother,"

"So the reason why I'm here it's because you've plan it?"

"You're very smart girl," Silver complimented. "The engagement party is not for Killua and Princess Shyla but for you and my son Irumi's engagement party."

Meilin got shocked. It never enters in her mind that she will engage this soon! She looks straight to Mr. Zoldick. "You don't have the right to control my life especially with my decision regarding which I will going to marry!"

"I know that your feelings would be a problem with this but who would think that you'll fall for my son Killua,"

Meilin eyes widened and her mouth opens because of great shocked. "W-what are you talking about? We don't have relationship,"

"But based on my observation a while ago, you're both in-love with each other," said Silver confidently.

"Your observation can be mistaking," said Meilin but she could not look straight.

"My observations never fail since then,"

Meilin sighed. "So what if your observation was true, you still want me to marry Irumi even though I love Killua?"

"If you'll ask me that, it's just okey for me if you and Killua both love each other but I'm not sure with my wife Kikyou and Irumi. Kikyou wanted Killua marry Princess Shyla and of course you and Irumi also,"

"I am the one who's responsible with my life. Still my decision must follow because this is my life not yours neither everybody else! Goodbye…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Escape from Assassins Territory**

**M**eilin went to their room immediately but she saw Killua standing in front of Tomoyo explaining something.

"Stop talking to him Tomoyo," she commanded and both stares at her. She looks at Tomoyo. "We need to leave this place," she demanded.

"Meilin, if you're planning to leave, come with me," Killua suggested.

"I don't trust you, so why I should come with you?"

"Killua told me everything Meilin; we need to trust him because he knows where to find the exit," convinced Tomoyo.

Meilin look at them alternately. She sighed. "After your help, I don't want to see your face again and don't get me involved to your life again, Killua because I hate your family for treating me as collateral for my father's loan,"

"You cannot walk away with my family as easy as you think Meilin so you need to hide and you'll need me for protection,"

"I know how to take care of myself Killua. Thanks for the concern."

Some of Zoldick's servants interrupt them. "Master Killua, your friend Gon and his girlfriend are in the lounge area waiting for you."

"I'll follow," answered back Killua then the servant gone out. "Gon is here to help me with this problem. Come on, we do not have to waste time. Leave your stuffs there, just bring one backpack, join your clothes there but don't make it full. We need to get out of here now!"

Meilin and Tomoyo look at each other then hurriedly pack their things as Killua instructed. Then they go at lounge area to meet Gon and his girlfriend.

"Who is she?" Killua asked Gon while staring at the lady besides Gon that holding tightly on Gon's arm. She is not familiar to him. He tries to recognize the lady but her head vows. This is the first time that Gon brought with him a very shy blonde hair lady.

"She's Kate," answered Gon uncomfortable.

"Killua my love, I'm so sorry…" interrupts of Princess Shyla. She is with Madam Zoldick. Killua got panic but he managed not be visible to everyone. Meanwhile, Karuto hold more tightly to Gon's arms. She is afraid that her mother would recognize her even she is portraying somebody.

"So your friend Gon is here," said Madam Zoldick and look at Gon then at the girl beside him. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked. Gon nodded. "She's very shy. Anyway, what are all of you doing here? Especially you Ms. Li,"

Meilin got silent for a moment. "We just want to continue our pictorial and interview. If you'll allow us, we want the pictorial held outside near at entrance," she said.

"Why?"

"We just notice that there's a place near from entrance that would be a perfect background for our pictorial," said Tomoyo.

"Mom, they're talking about the little garden near at entrance," interrupts Killua. He's starting to admire Meilin's brilliant mind. She was serious about running away from his family.

"I believe on your great ideas so you can do what you want, after all you've already known that sooner you'll be a part of Zoldick…"

None of them gives comment and Meilin just smiled on Kikyou. "We want to do the pictorial now so if you don't mind Madam we will excuse for a while,"

"Sure. Go on…"

Everybody starts walking forward but Kikyou called Meilin's attention again. All of them got panic especially Killua and Karuto. They've known their mother since then, it has a possibility that she sense that they 're planning to escape.

"Ms. Li, the engagement will be in double so you must to prepare yourself for some interviews from another publishing company."

Everybody got calm with what Madam Kikyou said. "Of course I will, Madam," answered Meilin.

"**W**hy we're here?!" said Princess Shyla angrily. "This place is territory of that monster!" she starting to feel frighten. She holds tight Killua's arms.

"How many times I told you to stop calling Mike as monster!" said Killua irritated. "If you repeat that again, I'll call him to eat you!" said Killua seriously. Meilin couldn't help herself to stare at Killua. _He is serious about he said!_

"So what's the plan?" Gon interrupted.

"We are very near at entrance. All we have to plan is how to escape without them knowing that we're escaping," said Killua seriously. He is thinking for a plan.

"What?!" yelled Princess Shyla. Everybody got panic they forgot the princess. "You are planning to ruin our engagement party!" she took her hands off from Killua's arm and look at her furiously. "You can't do this to me, Killua! I wouldn't let you escape!" she said desperately then starts run back to mansion. Killua whistled to call Mike.

Princess Shyla, also Meilin and Tomoyo got shocked when there is a giant creature appears in front of Princess Shyla. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!…." yelled Princess Shyla. The big creature got irritated with the yell. Meilin run faster towards Princess Shyla when she saw that the creature is going to attack Princess Shyla. She pushed her to save her from the attack though she knows that her life would be at risk. She heard whistling Killua but there's nothing happens.

"Meilin!" yelled Tomoyo when she saw that the attack was very near to Meilin. Meilin closed her eyes while waiting the attack because she has no choice but to wait her near death….but Killua did not let that happen. He run hurriedly towards Meilin and embrace her. Meilin opened her eyes when he feels the embrace then she witness how that monster attacks Killua on his back using sharp nails. After that, the creature growls like crying. Maybe the creature realized that he hurt his master, the animal run away.

Killua couldn't fight the pain anymore. He fell down in the grassland.

"Killua!" called Meilin. She saw the marks of nails on Killua's back and it's bleeding. Everyone run towards them. "We need to heal him!" she said in panic.

"Nooooooo!" yelled Princess Shyla when he saw the condition of Killua then she lost her consciousness. Gon managed to catch the princess' falling body.

"What we gonna do now?" Meilin was very worried about Killua.

"G-Gon," called Killua. He is controlling the pain. "Leave and take them away from here. Bring them at your hometown. Don't worry I'll follow you…"

"No!" Meilin refused. "I can't leave you here in your situation like that!" she started to cry.

"Stop crying, I can manage this…"

"I'll stay with you…I'll stay with you Killua…no matter what happen…"

Killua smiled. "I told you…you're in love with me…"

Meilin blushed. "I just care for you because you saved my life…"

"Stop denying Meilin you're so obvious…" interrupts by a familiar voice. Everybody looks who is talking.

"Leorio!" exclaimed Meilin.

"We're on time," he replied.

"You mean Kurapica is with you?"

"I called them," said Gon. "I know we need back up.

"Where is Kurapica?"

"Outside," answered Leorio. "He's driving the car."

"But how can we escape here?" said Meilin in panic. Everybody got silence until Leorio got an idea.

"Wake her up," Leorio commanded Gon to wake Princess Shyla.

"She will destruct us!" Gon and Killua refused.

"We can use her to escape here. Go on."

Gon wake Princess Shyla by slightly slapping her at her face. Princess Shyla got woke up. "Where is Killua?" she asked first.

"He's here," Leorio pointed at Killua lying on the ground in bloody clothes. "He needs to be healed so you have to be cooperative," he added.

"Why don't you just bring him at the mansion or at servant's house?" she suggested.

"You want to cooperate or you choose to let him die!"

"Fine!" she replied sternly.

"Go to the gatekeeper and tell him that you expecting the cab outside and convince him to let the cab enters the gate. Don't let the gatekeeper got contact inside,"

"How would I do that? I'm not Zoldick,"

"That's a challenge for you, besides one of his masters is your fiancé,"

"I'll try…" after that she stares at Killua and at Meilin then sighed. "I'll do this for my love, Killua…" after that, she immediately went to gatekeeper's little hut. She also noticed the car near from hut.

"Princess Shyla!" said of gatekeeper in shocked expression.

"I-I'm here just to inform you that I'm expecting a car to go inside –" then she pretended that she does not notice the car near from them. "Oh! The car was here already! Let the car go inside, please…"

"I'm sorry Princess Shyla but I'm just following the command of my masters,"

"But it's Killua's idea," reasoning of her.

"I know my master Killua well. He's not the type of man that he will pass his commands to anybody else,"

"I'm not anybody here! You must to remember that sooner I'll be part of Zoldick family,"

"But as this moment you still don't have authority over servants. If you really wanted that car enter the gate I'll talk to Madam Zoldick first," then the gatekeeper picks up the receiver of phone and started to dial.

"Wait!" she interrupted. "I'll talk to madam first, may I borrow the phone?" she said in a convincing way. The gatekeeper gives the receiver to her. "Hello Madam, I'm Princess Shyla. I am outside of the gate; I am begging your gatekeeper to let the car go inside because we are expecting the car for our pictorials…" she lied.

"We have so many cars here, Princess Shyla. What kind of car they needed?"

"But Madam, there are many props inside the car that needed in the pictorial so please Madam let the car in,"

"Pass the phone to gatekeeper and I'll talk to him," Princess Shyla follows the command of Madam Zoldick. After a minute of conversation of the gatekeeper to the phone he finally allowed the car to enter at the gate and she ride on the car.

**E**verybody was very worried especially Killua but when they notice a sound of an engine going near from them their face got brighten. "Finally…" Killua sighed. They did not waste time, when the car stops near from them they walk through there and ride as soon as they can.

"Wait!" all of the attention focused at Princess Shyla. "We cannot escape here this early. The gatekeeper knew that we are doing pictorials and I told to Madam that the car is needed for the pictorial," she explained.

"Then we must wait for at least thirty minutes," Kurapica said.

That moment Leorio started to inspect Killua's wounded back. "If you're an ordinary human, you're probably unconscious now. The wound on your back was not ordinary; we need to cure this before it's going to be late…" worrying Leorio. Killua agree about it, though he managed to control the pain he still feel it and it was very painful for him.

"Then we must go now," said Meilin on panic. "We must create another alibi for us to get out here and I'm willing to do that," she added.

Everyone's eye looks at Meilin confusedly but when she told her plans all of them agreed about it. Like Meilin's plan, Gon and his girlfriend was the first who goes outside with an alibi that they will just return at engagement day. After almost an hour, all of them started to ride at the car. They made sure, that the gatekeepers must see only Kurapica that it is why Tomoyo and Leorio hide at one box inside the car and Meilin laid at backseat with clothes, curtains and other props on top of her. Killua was at the back compartment though the wounds at her back made him feel miserable. When the gatekeeper examined the car, he does not notice that the driver was with a three mates with one endured Zoldick family member.

All of them were very happy with their successful escaped. According to Gon, he was already at their town and they were waiting them at their city.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Hiding from 3 Identities**

**K**urapica and Leorio do not have a plan to stay in Gon's town that is why they just sent them there and leave immediately. After knocking on the door, Gon prepared his self. This is the very first time that he brought a girlfriend with him. Knowing his Aunt Mito, she would probably get mad about it.

"Gon!" said of his Aunt Mito surprisingly. She stared on everybody then her eye stops on Karuto that this moment was beside him while embracing his right arm. "Who's this lady with you, huh?" she confronted him with a great fury on her eyes.

"A – She's my girlfriend…"

"Girlfriend?!" she said with a great exaggeration on her face. "No! It cannot be…my little Gon…I maybe just dreaming! Then I should wake up from this nightmare!" his aunt continue her exaggerated reaction by slapping her face.

Gon started to embarrass that is why he grabbed his Aunt Mito's hands to stop her from hurting herself. "Aunt Mito, please stop acting so weird. You're hurting and embarrassing yourself in front of my friends," he explained calmly.

"So it's not a dream…" his aunt Mito started to sob. Gon stares at everybody, explaining that they must to understand his Aunt's reaction. "Don't tell me those three girls was Killua's girlfriends too," added by his aunt with a teardrops on her eyes. Meilin, Tomoyo and Killua got embarrassed about it but thanks to Princess Shyla for her great reaction.

"Excuse me, Madam. Killua is very faithful to me." She clings at Killua's arm but Killua refused because he still feels the pain on her back. "I'm sorry…"

"Aunt Mito, let us enter for us to rest. Killua has wounds on his back, he must heal and he needs rest," Gon said.

Aunt Mito realized her mistake then say sorry to everyone but it is super obvious that she does not like Gon's girlfriend. She never talked with her. Only Meilin, Tomoyo, Shyla, and Gon noticed it. He pity Karuto but he could not find a way to say sorry for her because his aunt didn't give him a little chance to get closer on her.

**K**aruto feels that she's not welcome that's why she couldn't eat much when the dinner arrives and it feels awkward because Gon's aunt staring on her often. She is the first who finished her food. She decided to stand up and went outside. After a minute, she felt that there is someone followed her and she knew it was Gon. "Don't worry about me. I'm okey…" she said without looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that she will treat you this way…"

"I understand,"

"But Aunt Mito is kind. I know it won't last,"

"I must go…"

"You don't have to do that, Karuto."

"Stop calling me on that name. I'm your girlfriend, remember?"

Silence remains.

"Thank you for doing a favor, Gon but I think I must stop it now. Meilin and Tomoyo was safe now…besides I could not stand it anymore…I could not find myself now. I didn't know who I am now. I'm so confused whom I choose between myself as Karuto or Charry as a model or Kate as your girlfriend…"

"That's why I'm calling you Karuto because that's what I wanted you to be,"

"Why Karuto?" she asked confusingly. "She's born to be an assassin…"

Gon confronted her. Grab her shoulders and look at her. "She born it that way but she has an option if she'll remain that way."

She hugged Gon and for the very first time she cried. Now she finally knew why Killua choose to live with Gon. He has a good and pure heart for everyone.

"Gooooon!" called Aunt Mito angrily. Both separated with each other. Karuto wipe her tears and vow her head. Aunt Mito went towards them and confronted her angrily. "What kind of Lady are you? I saw you; you have done the first move to seduce my poor little Gon! Look at me slut!"

"Aunt Mito! Watch your words. You are talking to a girl that I'm in love with...You must treat her nice or else I'll leave with her and will never come back again."

Karuto shockingly looks at Gon. He is so serious…he is a great actor. If she does not know their situation, she was convinced of what she heard. Aunt Mito walked out with still anger on her face. Gon followed but he told her to follow also.

When time to sleep she could not imagine that she will sleep with Ms. Mito in one room and same bed! "We just have three rooms here. One for me, one for Gon where he and Killua will sleep and for a visitors where shared by Meilin, Tomoyo and Shyla. I decided to sleep with you to know you more. I am sorry for the cruelness I have done to you. Can you forgive me?"

She just nodded. She still feels the awkwardness of being with Aunt Mito. Watching her fixing their beddings made her think that she is a great woman. Gon does not have any servants at home and their house is just a little compared to their mansion but she senses that Gon raised here to be happy and contented person.

"Come on. Sleep beside me," said aunt Mito nicely. She followed though she still feels the awkwardness. "Gon told me that, you had grown-up with a wealthy family that's why you didn't know how to do household choirs unlike Meilin and Tomoyo." She nodded shyly. "And you'd escaped to discover how to live like a normal human being, right?" She nodded again but at that moment, she was not awkward anymore. "Gon was very right when he brought you here because you'll learn so much here and I'm willing to help you."

Her face got brightens of what she heard. "Thank you Ms. Mito…"

"O c'mon just call me Aunt Mito besides you're the future wife of my beloved little boy Gon." She just smiled but she knew that she blushed. "Let's sleep. We will wake up early tomorrow to start your lessons." Karuto sleeps with a smile on her face.

**A**fter one week, Killua healed already. Gon was very happy because his Aunt Mito and Karuto were very close now. Karuto learned faster, she already know how to clean house, wash dishes and clothes and hopefully cooking.

"Your girlfriend was very determined to impress your Aunt Mito, huh…" said Killua with meaningful stare at him. "Aunt Mito really thinks that she is really the one you want to share your whole life. Are you not alarmed by it?" he added. He just smiled. "O common Gon, don't tell me you're in love with her already. She's not the type of girl I'm expecting Gon to marry…"

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. If Killua only knew that, he is talking about his sister Karuto.

"She's too aloof especially with me and I don't like her hair and where she came from. Western girl was very aggressive and I thought Gon prefer to have conservative wife..."

Gon started to laugh on his mind. "Killua, are you blind? She does maybe have an American blood but she still raise here at Japan. Observe her, she is too timid. You are just misinterpreted her because of her blonde hair. And believe it or not Killua, we've never been there…" he whispered on his last lines.

Killua disagree. "Oh come on Gon! You cannot fool me with that thing. You? That's unbelievable!"

"I cannot do that to her. She's the one deserves my respect." He is telling the truth. It never enters in his mind because Killua will probably kill him and Karuto would probably do such thing. They were both assassin at blood.

"But I know you Gon. Once the girl started to seduce you, you cannot afford to protest. So I'm warning you, avoid being alone with her or else you'll be sorry."

"She'll not do such thing. I'm pretty sure about it."

"I hope you'll not eat your words, Gon."

He just shook his head. He hopes so. He cannot afford to loose Killua as one of the best friend he ever had.

**G**on brought them at her favorite place, at the river where he does his fishing. The girls were very excited when he started to throw his fishing rod. They have got many fishes and cooked it.

"Wow! There's a tree house here!" yelled by Tomoyo.

"It's mine. And I made it."

"Really!" almost girls got amazed. Though he never planned to impress the girls, he was so happy to know that they were enjoying their vacation at his homeland. He brought them at the tree house.

"It has mini-living room, mini-kitchen and mini bedroom. It is like a mini house! I like here!" said Tomoyo.

"Me too," Meilin agree. "Kate, you are so lucky to have Gon," she added.

He saw that Karuto blushed and smiled.

"Well, I cannot still swap my Killua just for a tree house like this."

Everybody laughed with what Princess Shyla had said. He saw the sighed of Killua. He pities him and Meilin. It's very obvious that they both love each other but because of Princess Shyla, their hearts are suffering. He wanted to help them realize their feelings and he needs the cooperation of Tomoyo and Karuto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – The Assassin Man Reveals His True Feelings**

**M**eilin got confused when she just saw Killua on a riverside. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered coldly. He looks at sky and Meilin too. The cloud was dark. "Let's just wait them on tree house. The rain was coming out soon."

She followed him and climbed the stairs to reach the tree house. Killua grabbed her hand when he already reached the top and it has current flows from her palm through her shoulders. However, she just ignores it. She accidentally embraced him when the rain starts to fall. They stared with each other then laughed. That was first time. He saw Killua is laughing and it made him more attractive.

They had entered the mini-living room and he sat down in a long sofa. She sat down beside him because she does not have a choice. That is the only sofa there. They are both silent and they only heard the sound of falling rain outside. Suddenly, there was a lightning and a thunder came.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Meilin shouted in scream. Much more when the great thunder came again. She just closed her eyes to ease her fright but to her surprise, Killua's arm embraced her scream body.

"Don't be scared…I'll take care of you…" he whispered.

She held her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a relieve feelings inside. She felt safe with his arms. She feels the warmth of his breath and his warmth embraced which protects her with the cold breeze of air.

Suddenly Killua had spoken. "I guess this is the right time for you to know that I was very thankful that I've met you…"

Meilin got confused. She opened her eye and look at him.

"I love you Meilin…" She was shocked and she could not move. Much more when he kissed her unexpectedly! That was her first kiss and it was great! He was kissing her passionately the way she wanted it. When he left her lips, she swallowed. "Oh Meilin…say that you love me too…" Killua's eye has full of desire. Then he kissed her again with more passion and more love. Whose idiot girl would not love this man? He was so good on kissing! But –

She pushed him a bit. "We can't love each other... I don't want to hurt Princess Shyla...and I can't love a Zoldick…I'm sorry…" she stood up.

"I know that you love me too! You would not let me kiss you that way if you don't have feelings for me, Meilin."

"You're right. I'm in love with you but I don't want to involve myself to someone related with Zoldick's clan and most of all, I don't want to hurt Princess Shyla. So please Killua, stop those nonsense feelings!" she turned around to avoid looking unto his expressive eyes. Suddenly she felts the embrace from her back. Her heartbeat goes faster.

"I never felt this way before, Meilin…" he said and embraced her tightly.

"No please…" she begs but she could not refuse when he turns her in front of him. His hands were on her hips and their bodies were so close with each other. She can hear their breathing. "K-Killua..." she looks upward to look straight on his eye that is full of sufferings.

"Say that you love me please..." he begged. "I love you Meilin..."

She cannot bare this anymore. She needs to release what is inside of her. "I – I love you too Killua…" she closed her eye then a single teardrop runs down through her face. Then she feels his lips brushed on her lips…

"You made me happy today..." he said then she felts again the tenderness of his kisses. Her hands automatically cling on Killua's back-of-the-neck. She kissed him back with more passionate and more love. But –

"You're traitor!" Both of them break apart when they heard the angry voice of Princess Shyla. "I can't believe you can do this to me Meilin. I trusted you so much!" said Princess Shyla while crying in pain. Gon, Karuto and Tomoyo were also there. They were confused with what happened.

"Shyla, don't blame her," Killua said calmly. Princess Shyla slapped his face but he was expecting it. Shyla looks at Meilin full of anger on her eyes. She tried to slap Meilin but Killua do not let it drop on Meilin's face by shielding his own body to protect Meilin from Shyla's attack. "Don't ever dare to hurt Meilin if you don't want me to get mad at you Shyla."

"Why you love her that much? Why you could not learn to love me? What's wrong with me Killua? I gave you my very best!"

"I tried my best to make myself fall for you, Shyla but I realize that we cannot instruct our hearts whose to fall for...I appreciated your love, Shyla but please let me go...I've been begging you to release me ever since Meilin weren't on the scene."

Princess Shyla looks at Meilin and Killua together then she breathe hard. She looks intently on Killua. "This is the hardest decision I had but if it's the way to make you happy I'm going to set you free...I'm willing to give you to Meilin though it's hard..." after that she walks out crying but Meilin followed her.

"Shyla, please stop for a moment..."

"What for Meilin? He's all yours!"

"Thank you for loving Killua unconditionally...and for giving him to me...I know it hurts on your part. I'd been in the situation like this...I always seen myself on you... loving someone unconditionally even we knew all along that we were so stupid hoping that he could love us in return equally the way we wanted. However, we must thank the times that we had spent with them. You must be thankful that Killua gave you a chance to prove your love."

"Don't worry Meilin, though Killua didn't love me the way I wanted I'd still experience how to be love by him…Just promise me one thing Meilin...don't break Killua's heart or else I'll kill you."

Meilin smiled back. She feels the hand of Killua was on her shoulder now.

"If you would kill Meilin I would also kill myself because life without her is a mess."

"I wish I could be Meilin even just for once..." Shyla said very lonely. Suddenly she smiled. "I'm going home. Thanks for the friendship. Take care..."

"I wish you could find the one who deserves your love and will love you back like what happened to Meilin," said Tomoyo.

All of them went back to Gon's house and help Princess Shyla prepare her baggage. "Don't worry I'll not tell Irumi where you hide," said Shyla before he left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Another Love Starts To Grow**

**K**aruto was busy looking at Meilin and Killua's sweet moments on the side river while she was in a small terrace on the tree house. She could not help to envy again his older brother Killua. It seems everything Killua wants he get it. Unlike her, she was hiding into three personalities. She cannot be herself the way Killua can.

"Why won't you join them?" interrupts Gon. He was coming behind.

Lately she could not feel at ease every time Gon was near beside her. However, she always managed, somehow. "Like you, I want to be alone," she replied.

"You didn't escape from your house just to be alone, Karuto."

"But I can't be myself with them. I'm always afraid that they would recognize me as Karuto or Charry."

"But whose do you prefer, Karuto or Charry or – Kate?"

She stops for a moment to think. She enjoys being Charry because she discovered something new about her. She feels pretty every time she modeled a dress, taking pictorials and admire by many people but the fact remains that she is Karuto, she is not totally happy and contented. Now she portrays Gon's girlfriend...being Kate was so hard for her. It is not because she was portraying that he loves Gon but because she knew that it was not real...

"If you'll ask me, you can be those three," Gon said. She looks at him, confused. "I want you to be you. You can be Karuto; a model, a loving girlfriend and a proud Zoldick member." Gon was right but she cannot be Kate because she is not real. "If I were you be true to yourself because truth will set you free..."

Silence.

"Gon?" she called Gon's attention.

"Uhm," he replied.

"Have you ever felt to be in love? I mean. How would you know if you're in love?" Karuto does not know why she asked that question. It just accidentally came out on her mouth.

"I have so many relationships from past and until now but I know I never been in love…Why don't observe Killua and Meilin or ask them?"

"I already ask Tomoyo about it and according to her, you'll feel that you're in love every time you're with certain someone you feels happy and you feel something in your heart that wasn't familiar and you can't explain why you admire that person. You can't explain how you feel and even you're not at ease with him you still want to stay with him because you feel secure every time he's there–" her words cut because Gon interrupts. He grabbed her hands and looked at her passionately.

"You want to see her face over and over again. Wishing that you'll be with her forever and hoping that she could feel the same way too…"

"I thought you don't know the feeling?"

"Because at this very moment I felt that I'm falling in love with you, Karuto…"

She was shocked with what she heard. She pulled her hands from his grip. "You're so good in acting, Gon. You can be an actor," she said with a funny face though her heart now was beating fast.

Gon did not react instantly. "Really, it's one of my dreams but let's just forget about it I know it's a punch on the moon," he said then laugh. Then silence remains until Tomoyo arrives.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Choose Between Love and Friendship**

**E**verybody was so busy doing their own things when suddenly Tomoyo scream so loud. Karuto almost drop the plate she was washing and Meilin left the broomstick outside and run inside the house towards Tomoyo who was standing holding her cellphone and her face was full of worries. "What happened?" she asked. Aunt Mito and Karuto left their works to come across.

"I don't wanna say goodbye but I must go now," Tomoyo said sadly. Everybody got confused, Gon and Killua just arrive from tree house and they were confused why everyone's eyes were on Tomoyo. "My boutique needs me now…the sale goes down and my new discovered model Charry Takayama was missing…and Sakura…" she turns her eye on Meilin. "Your cousin Syaoran took away Sakura…they escaped and nobody knows where they are," she said very sad.

Gon and Karuto look at each other's eye and seems they both have same thoughts. Meilin grasp Tomoyo's hands and look intently on her. "Don't worry everything will be alright...I will call Syaoran for an explanation and why won't you make a call to Charry now."

Karuto and Gon had alarmed by what Meilin suggested. Karuto looks at Gon saying _what I would do now._ Gon replied confusingly. Killua becomes aware of Gon and her girlfriend's nervousness. "C-can you excuse me now? I'll just continue my task in the kitchen," Karuto said in an unease feeling. Killua got puzzled.

"Go on," replied Meilin. Killua couldn't help his self to stare at Gon's girlfriend while walking out. He senses a familiar aura on Gon's girlfriend. He turns his attentions to Meilin that was having a conversation with his cousin.

"What? No I don't wanna go with you – I'm with Tomoyo but she's planning to return now – I cannot go with her because…" Meilin sighed. "Oh common I cannot tell the whole story!" she shouted. "Anyway, are you really sure about the plan? –Okey. Bye…" after she cut the conversation she looks around to find him. Killua smiled and walk towards her.

"Are you okey?" Killua asked.

Meilin nodded and smiled then looks at Tomoyo.

"Charry doesn't want to answer the phone," said Tomoyo while staring at Meilin. "I'm worried about her. She is missing three days after we went at Kukulu Mountain and no one knows where she is now. I must do something about it…" she added.

"But I'm worried about your safety, Tomoyo…" said Meilin.

Tomoyo smiled then grasp Meilin's hands. "Don't worry Meilin I have many bodyguards, remember?" she said then looks at Killua. "I'm giving you my trust Mr. Zoldick so I'm expecting that you'll take care of Meilin and don't dare break her heart or else I'll return with my full revenge…"

"You don't have to threaten me, Ms. Daidouji. I love Meilin so much and hurting her wasn't on my mind…"

"Thank you for the assurance," smiled Tomoyo then they shake hands.

Meilin accompanied Tomoyo on packing her things. Killua steal the moment to make a serious conversation with Gon outside the house. "I'm worrying about my sister's situation right now. I'm afraid she went back to Kukulu and I want to confirm whether she's in a good situation or not."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Gon. He couldn't look straight at Killua's eyes because he knew the answer but then he decided to keep it still.

"I'm planning to search Karuto and all I want you to do is take good care of Meilin while she's here," replied Killua.

"S-sure…" Gon answered but deep down inside he was confused. He must talk to Karuto sooner or else worst will happen.

**W**hen the night comes and everybody had fallen asleep, two persons were secretly gone outside the house to meet each other on the tree house. That was Gon and Karuto. They decided to talk about Killua's plan but Karuto already made her own plan.

"I know it was getting harder now…" Karuto began talking. "I decided to leave one of my identity tomorrow…" she added and stared at Gon then smiled. "You must say goodbye now for your girlfriend Kate and hello again to Charry Takayama."

Gon sense a sadness on Karuto's voice even she's smiling he still see the pain on her eyes. "It seems you're not happy with your decision," he said frankly.

Karuto sighed. "It's because I don't want to leave this place…" she replied and looks on the dark sky. The moon covered by the clouds and the stars was few. "I found peacefulness in this place Gon and that's what I wanted most for so long…"

"You can stay here anytime you want Karuto and no one stops you," he said.

"I cannot stay here as Charry…especially as Kate nor as Karuto…I'm so confused now…I don't know what to do or where to stand? I'm so weak…" Karuto sob for the second time. "G-Gon!" she cried out loud and embraced Gon to sob on his shoulder. Gon remain standing. He cannot move his body though he wanted to comfort her. He is afraid to touch her, but when Karuto pulled him and then he saw the teardrops on her eyes. His right hand automatically wipes her tears gently.

"Stop crying…" he whispered but instead to calm she put away his hand and turns her back on him.

"Stop being so good to me Gon!" she said angrily.

Gon got confused. "Why?" he said then walks to make face to face with her.

"Because it hurts me…I want to say goodbye now because– because I'm starting to fall in love with you and I want this feeling to die!" Gon was shocked with Karuto had revealed. "I know you cannot return back the feeling that's why I'm going to leave tomorrow and go back to my second world…goodbye…" she runs out while crying. Gon left there, shocked and confused. He decided to stay there to think well until he falls asleep. In the morning, when he returns at the house he found out that Tomoyo left already with Karuto.

"What happened last night between you and Kate?" Scold Aunt Mito.

"We broke up," he answered in languid way.

"Why?" asked Meilin.

"Because we realized that we don't love each other anymore…"

"That's all!" said of his aunt angrily. "And you didn't find ways to make your relationships work out!" Aunt Mito added.

"We both need space. If we really meant for each other then it would be. Excuse me for a while." Killua followed Gon until they reached his room.

"You are so affected with this broke up. Don't tell me, you're in love with that woman."

"I don't love Kate. I'm in love with somebody…"

"Then who's that somebody? Do I know her?"

"Being in love with that somebody is a sin, Killua…"

"You're starting to irritate me, Gon. Spill it out!"

"If you'll choose between me and Meilin, who would you choose?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me that somebody was Meilin?"

Gon shook his head. "She's all yours," he answered.

"Then what's that stupid question all about?"

"Just answer it. It would make me feel better…"

"Grrrr…that was so hard!"

"Is it the Friendship or the Love?"

"Gon!" shouted Killua then he got calm and serious. "It's really hard Gon but I know I don't wanna lose any of the two of you…"

"I'm in love with somebody that I know you don't want that somebody to be involve with me because it would probably make you beast and worst as ever…but I want to fight for that love, Killua even though it would end our friendships…"

Killua stares at Gon confusedly. "W-what do you mean?"

"I chose the love over friendship."

"Gon, I'm still confused! Make it clear."

"You're my best friend and it wouldn't change. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I cannot stay with Meilin here while you're searching your sister. I also want to find the half of my heart…"

Killua was relief. "Is that all? You made me nervous and that's the only thing you're worrying about? Don't worry Gon, before Tomoyo left she got a call from my sister telling that she's just on vacation and will be back soon. Therefore, the searching is over. If you want I'll help you find the half piece of your heart…" Killua try to tease Gon but it does not work. Gon remained serious.

"Just stay with Meilin here, Killua. Just leave it to me after all it's my heart…"

"Fine," he answered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Gon Chose Love over Friendship**

**G**on left his hometown to follow his heart. Though it is very hard for him to choose his love for Karuto over his long friendship with Killua, he knew that he just chosen the best for him and for Karuto. He went to Daidouji's Boutique to get information about Karuto.

"Her schedule was so hectic now," replied Tomoyo while glancing at displayed mannequin who wore the latest trend that she made. "Anyway, why are you interested with Charry?"

"She's a sister of one of my friends and I need to talk to her for an important matter. Can you make me an appointment with her in her free time?"

"Well, I can do the favor but I cannot promise that she'll accommodate you immediately because as I have said, her schedule was so hectic."

"Tell her that I'm going to talk to her."

"Okey," she replied.

"Thank you." Gon left the boutique disappointedly. Weeks passed by but still no one Karuto shown up to talk to him. Tomoyo always told him that her model Charry Takayama was so busy to accommodate him. "I'm begging you Ms. Daidouji please tell me where she lives? Please…"

"I'm sorry Gon but Charry also requested me not to give her home address especially to you. Look, it is super obvious that she doesn't want to talk with you so please stay away from her life Gon. Charry told me everything…she is keeping herself away from you because she knew that is the right thing to do. She doesn't want to be the reason of a broken friendship. Please Gon…"

Gon left disappointedly again but it doesn't mean that he is surrendering. On the next day, he spotted Charry in a mall. He followed her secretly until they reached her home place. He grabbed her left arm before she entered inside the house.

**K**aruto was on shocked when she recognized the man that was holding her arm and standing in front of her. "G-Gon…"

"Please talk to me, Karuto…" begged of Gon.

She couldn't stand the begging look of Gon that's why she pulled her arm and let him in. "Why are you here?" she confronted him at the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you since I left my hometown but according to Ms. Daidouji you are too busy – but I couldn't take it anymore…I really need to talk to you that's why I followed you here. Please don't get mad at me…"

"What do you want from me? I'm not Kate anymore…"

"I'm here to talk with Karuto and not with anyone else so please even just for this moment set aside your other identity and talk to me as Karuto Zoldick."

"You don't have to beg for that, Gon. You know that whenever you're talking to me I'm always being myself because it feels me good…"

Gon grabbed her hands and look at her intently. She saw passion and desire on his eyes and she couldn't help it. She couldn't look straight on his eye that's why she vows her head. "I-I don't know where to start…look at me please…" he beg again. Little by little, she moves her face upward and their eyes met. "Karuto, I'm here to express myself to you…I – I'm in love with you already…I don't know when it began but at this moment I'm sure with my feelings. When you said that you're starting to fall for me I couldn't react because I don't know what to say…I'm so confused that night…but when you left you brought half of my heart…I love you Karuto…"

Karuto was on shocked and confused with Gon's revelations. She pulled her hands from him and turns back. "Please leave…" she said. Her heartbeat was very fast.

"I'm here to propose my love and I wouldn't leave here if you don't want to answer me back."

"What do you want to hear form me huh? Gon, give me time to think…"

"Start now," he commanded.

"I can't think well now!" she got irritated already.

"Do you love me too? Just a simple yes or no, Karuto and I'll leave."

_I love you too…_ that is on her mind but she does not have the strength to reveal her true feelings. There were so many hindrances to their love and she is not sure if Gon will fight her until the end and no matter what. How is Killua, their friendship, her family, her past? She turns back again to look at him straight. "I – I love you too Gon…but you deserve better than me. I don't want you and Killua ruin your friendship just because of me and my family would probably kill you for this…one thing is I'd been an assassin on my past…"

"I don't care with those bullshit reasons!" Gon hold tightly her both arms. "As long as we love each other I'll fight for you till my last breathe…"

"G-Gon…" Both hugged each other and they had kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – When Love Turns Into Hatred**

**K**illua and Meilin were on the side of the river seriously talking about escaping and going into a place that is far from Irumi's sight. Killua got a call from Gon that Irumi is still searching for them and according to him Irumi asked Gon's profile in the Hunter Association's directory. He was so sure that Irumi does it to get Gon's home address.

"Where do we go now?" asked Meilin sadly while staring at river's water.

"We need to go outside the country but I don't have idea where to go," replied Killua while looking at the clouds in the sky. He was worried. "I will fight for you Meilin…" he speaks softly.

"Killua…" Meilin embraced him tightly. "I'll go with you anywhere…"

Killua smiled and kissed her. "I will always love you, Meilin…" he groaned. They both share a passionate kiss until there's someone pulled Meilin away from Killua. Meilin got widened eye when she recognized who has pulled her. He saw his cousin Syaoran, with Sakura beside him!

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she added. His cousin was very angry and his eye was burning in fire. She could not blame him. He saw her kissing with someone.

"I'm fetching you!" he said angrily, pulled her, and walked faster. Though she is refusing, she cannot get off from his hold.

"Put her back!" said Killua with full authority.

Syaoran stopped then turn around to look at Killua's direction. "Zoldicks won't get Meilin as long as I'm alive. Stop fooling Meilin's heart, Killua Zoldick. Stop pretending that you love her so much because you already caught up."

"What are you talking about?" asked Meilin confusingly.

"Don't listen to him!" Killua commanded.

Meilin look at Killua and Syaoran alternately until it stops on Syaoran, asking for an explanation. "I told you before to keep away from that assassin man but you didn't listen to me! Instead of keeping away from him you let yourself fooled by him and gave your heart to that not worthy man!"

"Stop accusing him! He's not assassin!" Meilin defended Killua.

"Meilin, Zoldick are family of assassin that's why we're here to fetch you to keep you away from Zoldicks," interrupts Sakura. Meilin still puzzled. She looks at Killua.

"I admit it," said Killua.

Meilin shook her head repeatedly. "N-No…No!"

"His father killed your father," added Syaoran.

"What?" Meilin turn her eye to Syaoran and teardrops starting to fall from her eyes. "How sure are you?" she still hoping that it is not true.

"Everybody in the Li family knew it. Your mother told us that your father got a big loan from his father, Silver Zoldick but because your father doesn't have enough money to pay for that loan, his father made you collateral. His father killed your father when your father refused to give you to the Zoldick."

Silver did not tell everything to her! She cried so much that made her sight blurred. She turns her eye to Killua. "I was fool to believe everything what you've said…I was so fool to fall in love with someone like you! You're a beast!"

Killua walks towards her and hold her both arms. "I don't know that story, Meilin! Believe me. I love you…"

Meilin slapped his face. "How could you break my heart? How could you do this to me…I love you so much but I won't let you fool me ever again!" she shouted while crying then turn around but Killua hugged her from her back.

"Meilin please…don't leave me…I love you…believe me…" though Killua was begging at that moment Meilin was so hurt and in pain and though he loves Killua that much she put his hands off from her and pushed him away from her. "Meilin…" for the very first time she saw Killua crying and begging for her. She wanted to run away but her body cannot move. It is very hard to leave her one and only true love.

"Meilin, let's go." Syaoran pulled her.

"No! Meilin please…" Killua kneeled in front of her. "We love each other please don't go…don't do this to me…" Killua is still begging and crying.

Meilin bite her lower lip to avoid pity him. "I don't love you anymore! My love faded when I heard the revelation about your clan…" she said coldly then starts to walk forward. Killua left miserably and lost.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Wounded Hearts**

**A**fter three days, Gon got a call from his Aunt Mito that Killua was miserable since Meilin left. Her aunt does not have an idea of what happened between the two lovers because since Meilin left, Killua muted and could not eat anymore. Her aunt was so worried about Killua's situation right now and she wanted him to go back there to solve the problem. Gon informed Karuto about it and both of them immediately went to his hometown. Though they are already having special relationship, they still wanted it to be a secret for now, especially with this kind of situation. Killua needs them badly.

"Where is he?" asked Gon right away to his Aunt Mito.

"He's on your room," answer back Aunt Mito. "Who is she, anyway?" she added. Her aunt was talking about Karuto on his side.

"She's Karuto, sister of Killua."

"Really?" said Aunt Mito then looks at Karuto again. "You look familiar," she added. Gon and Karuto stared on each other and got nervous. "Let's just forget about it maybe I just seen on you your brother Killua," smiled her aunt. Both of them were calmed then they decided to go at Killua's direction. At his room, they saw him quietly sitting on the floor his back leaning on the wall. He looks so lifeless and very miserable, untidy hair, unclean clothes and face of no expression. They tried to talk to him but they failed. However, Karuto does not lose hope. She requested Gon and Aunt Mito to leave because she wanted to talk to her big brother privately. They had respected her request then hurriedly went out from the room. She kneeled on the floor near in front of her brother. She never had seen Killua as miserable as this. He seems dead.

"Talk to me, brother. Tell me what the whole story is. We are so worried about your situation. Please bring back Killua Zoldick…"

"He's dead now…" finally, he talks.

"No!" she exclaimed then she punched his face but he just ignores it. "You're alive! What's happening to you?"

"Stop acting like you really concern about me, Karuto because it doesn't fits you. Zoldicks are emotionless! We're born in hell!"

Karuto got shocked. She saw great hatred on his eyes and great pain. "We maybe born in hell but we've been move out there before it was too late! We made it Killua because we chose to live normal. Whatever happens between you and Meilin, it doesn't mean you'll go back to hell again…I adore you so much that I don't want you to go back to that miserable life again!"

"I've been dead since Meilin left and denied me…I'm a looser…"

"Why does it happen?"

"Because she found out that Zoldicks are assassins and our father killed her father. Her love for me turns into hatred…oh how I wish I'm not a Zoldick! I hate my identity and I cursed our family for raising us like a hell!"

Karuto got confused. "Father didn't kill innocent people, you must know it."

"But he does!" he shouted.

"I'm sure father has a reason why he killed him."

"He killed Meilin's father just because of an unpaid loan. He's greedy!" Killua stood up and walk by four steps then stops. "Keep out of this, Karuto. I want you to have peaceful and happy life with the normal people. You have the right decision when you planned to re-invent yourself and transform yourself as Charry Takayama. I want you to live that way and forget Zoldick for long as if you haven't been part of it."

"And what's your plan? Please brother, do not go back to that miserable life again. I wouldn't let you do that."

"My decision is final…I would put Zoldick to an end…"

"You can't do that! Zoldick is your own blood!"

"Those who live their lives in a shabby way shall die in a shabby way."

Karuto shook her head many times. Tears run down through her face. "You cannot defeat them…" she said in a low voice.

"Why? They raised me to be the best assassin in the family and they fear me. I'm very sure that I would kill all of them!"

Karuto shook her head to disagree. "You can't kill them brother…because the Killua in front of me was not the Killua they'd trained to be the great assassin anymore…I bet you can't kill now…"

"You don't know me well, Karuto…"

"You're right," she agreed. "But you're not emotionless now and your love for Meilin proves it all!"

"Stop it Karuto or else you'll be my first victim!" he warned.

Karuto did not fear him. "I'm willing to be the first and I'll make sure that it would also be the last," she said courageously. "Come on! Kill me!" she obliged but instead of confronting her, Killua walks away. She followed him and she saw Gon convincing him not to go but on her shocks Killua give a full forced attack on Gon's back of the head that made Gon collapsed and his unconscious body falls at the floor. "Gon!" she walks toward them but before she got near Killua escaped quickly.

"What happened?" asked Aunt Mito came from kitchen.

"Killua attacked Gon and escaped," she answered worriedly.

"He must be crazy now," commented by Aunt Mito then they help each other get Gon from the floor through his bedroom.

**M**eanwhile, Meilin was also suffering with the decision she made. She loves Killua so much and it's hard for her to move on and forget everything about him just easy as that. Since they had arrived here in Hongkong, Meilin was very upset and very sad. She wanted to be alone in her room and no one could oblige her to go outside even Sakura insisted always. She was always crying every time she got remember the memories that she and Killua had shared. At this moment, she is looking at the necklace on her palm that Killua given to her. The necklace belongs to Killua since he was six; the pendant of the necklace was Mike's tooth that according to him he defeated Mike at that age by just giving him a great and powerful kick that's why his tooth fall from his gums then Killua fetch it and decided to made it necklace for a souvenir. He told to her that he gave that to her as proof of his pure and sincere love for her but that was all a lie! She cries again and throws the necklace somewhere then cries repeatedly.

"She's crying again," informs Sakura sadly to Syaoran.

"Don't mind her," Syaoran answered back seriously.

"Her heart was aching and you don't care about it even just a little? Why?" Sakura said disappointedly.

"Meilin is brave enough to face these trials,"

"But she needs us, Syaoran."

"You're right," said Syaoran coldly. "But not at this moment. When she already realized that she was just wasting time crying for that unworthy assassin man that is the only time she can think well and will finally listen to us. Let's give her more time to get over it and after that we are here to support her no matter what," explained Syaoran.

"If that's really the right thing to do then let's wait…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Put the Zoldick to and End (Killua Zoldick vs. Silver Zoldick)**

**K**illua was very determined to end Zoldick. His eyes was full of hatred and longing for battle with his own blood; his entire clan. His way is through his father's favorite lounge area. At that very moment, he was ready to kill his father. His right hand turns to a monster's hands. He possesses a hand that change into razor sharp at will, delivering a swift and fatal attack, which can rip out beating hearts or behead opponents in a split second. He was trained to be an assassin and though he left assassination for almost ten years now he still believe that killing was still flowing on his blood that's why he's not afraid to do it again having ten years of not killing. There is no nervousness you can see in him even though his opponent was his father; skilled and professional in the world of assassins. He must fear him but Killua is a fearless man. When he already on his father's place his father was very calm and relax opposite with his reaction that full of hatred and ready to kill anytime he wants.

"I've been waiting you for so long, son…" said Silver Zoldick and stood from his couch.

Killua look at his father angrily. "You must die!" he said then run towards his father and ready to attack him of his sharp nails but Silver quickly avoided the attacks. His quickness was still good. Silver got his right arm and put it on his back then push his back with full force on his right hand that made him thrown far from him and fell down. His back was aching and he cannot stand straight and hard to move. The impact was tortured him well.

"You're still nothing compared to my strength and my ability, my son Killua…" said Silver calmly then sit back on his couch again. He chuckled. "I thought you're here to visit me…I never thought that you tried to kill me…why did you do that to your father, son?"

"I hate Zoldick clan! We are all miserable! I hate you for raising me to be an assassin and I hate you for killing Meilin's father!"

"So it's all because of her…" he said and laughs like a devil.

"Stop it. Damn! You are bullshit!"

Silver stopped laughing then grinned. "That lady left you miserable just because she'd found out that you're born to be an assassin and because I killed his father. That was very sad. She's not the lady I thought she'll be…so she doesn't love you all along."

Killua's anger begins to arise again. "She loves me!"

"If she really does, why you are here, aching heart?" asked Silver sarcastically.

Killua got silent. He could not find a reason to defend his side.

"She's not worthy, son…Forget her and search for someone who will accept you as you…or maybe that Meilin Li really belongs to your oldest brother Irumi…"

"She's mine!"

"But she doesn't want you," interrupts by his brother Irumi from the dark side of the room. He walks toward him and it seems before, he cannot move away from him because Irumi hypnotized him and the familiar scared feelings for him arise again. "I told you, she's mine…looser…" whisper Irumi on his ear.

Killua's sight got darken then he attack Irumi but because he has been paralyzed by his father a while ago his attack didn't go far until his body got weak and his mind began to be unconscious then he fall to Irumi's chest. His unconscious body lifted by Irumi.

"What is your plan for him, Irumi?" asked Silver.

"You told me that you wouldn't mind your sons' business. It's my turn father, don't dare contradict into my plans or else you wouldn't like me when I turn into beast…" warned by Irumi then walk out from the room.

**K**aruto went to Kukulu Mountain to get news about his brother Killua and she had found out that Killua didn't win with his plan. Instead she saw a coldhearted Killua and it seems he got move on already and went back to be an assassin again.

"What did you do to him?!" she shouted to his brother Irumi.

"I brought him back where he started and where he really belongs…"

"What do you mean?" she said confusingly.

"I and Milky love our brother Killua so much. We do not want to see him hurting in pain that is why we decided to erase those bad memories on his mind including his life with his friends and with Meilin Li. We put new data on his mind stating that he was trained to be an assassin forever and ever till he died…"

"You are so rude brother!"

"No I'm not my poor little sister…" he whispered on her ear. "I'm evil…"

Karuto punch and kick him to move away from that place. The devilish grin of his brother Irumi frightened her so much. She does not want to return to that life. She needs to be out of here or else she will follow Killua's destiny


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Hunt By Zoldicks**

**O**ne year later, Karuto continues her life living as Charry Takayama far from Kukulu Mountain. Her relationship with Gon was strengthen and grown better. However, they both still worried about Killua's situation. That is why she decided to follow Meilin to Hongkong to ask for a help. She got disappointed when she saw Meilin happily carrying a baby. Meilin has life on her own now…maybe a content married now…She decided to move out there when someone noticed her.

"Charry?" Sakura Kinomoto noticed her. "What are you doing here? Let us go inside. Meilin is here also I'm sure she'll be happy if she'll see you." Though feeling awkward she followed Sakura inside. "Meilin, we have a surprise visitor here."

Meilin turn her eye to them and her smile widened. "Charry!" Meilin passed the baby to Sakura to hug her. "You look unhappy. Is there any problem?" Meilin asked her.

She did not answer quickly. She was thinking twice whether she would tell her the reason why she is here or let Meilin in a peaceful life. However, she managed to change the topic. "Who's the mother of that baby?"

"It's mine," answered Sakura. "I married Syaoran Li, Meilin's cousin."

"H-how about you Meilin?" she asked. She noticed the sadness on her eye.

"I'm still single and I want to stay that way…"

Therefore, Meilin was still in love with his brother Killua. She is not hopeless anymore but how can she reveal that she is a sister of Killua. "Y-You still love Killua?" she asked.

Meilin got curious. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm sorry Meilin but I'm Kate–"

"Gon's girlfriend!" Meilin exclaimed. "That's impossible!" she added.

"And Charry Takayama is just my screen name. My real name is Karuto – Zoldick…" Meilin got shocked with what she revealed.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sakura.

"I'm telling the truth,"

"So why are you here?" asked Meilin coldly.

"I'm here to beg for my brother…"

"If you're here to clean your names I'm sorry Ms. Zoldick I cannot forgive you and your whole family…"

"I know you love Killua so much and me either. He is my inspiration for changing my life. If my father killed your father it's not Killua's fault and it's not also our fault to be a Zoldick…please Meilin…Killua needs you…he has been brainwash by my brother Irumi for almost a year since you left…he has been miserable…Irumi erased good and bad memories in his mind. I don't know how to bring him back but I'm hoping that your love for him would bring him back to be a better person again…"

"I'm over with him…I don't love him anymore…"

"No! You cannot deny it! Your eye tells everything!"

"What do you want me to do, huh?" asked Meilin with sarcasm. "I had been erased from his memory how could I bring him back? How?" asked Meilin.

"His love for you!" she answered. "He still has heart, Meilin."

"But his love for me wasn't real…"

"He loves you so much but you didn't listen to him and you didn't listen to his heart. Maybe your love is not genuine…I pity my brother for loving unworthy woman like you!" Then she walked away.

**T**hree days after the visit of Charry there's someone from Zoldick visited Meilin once more. It was Irumi Zoldick. Meilin tried to get away from him but he was so physically powerful. "What do you want from me?" She's trying to get his hand off from her arm.

"Come with me and let's follow our destiny," he grinned.

"I don't wanna go with you! Stay away from me!"

"You'll come with me or I'll kill your love ones!" he warned her.

Meilin got frightened and for the sake of her love ones' safety, she come with Irumi with her things packed on her traveling bag. She just left a letter that she wanted to hide from Zoldick and she wants space for herself. While they were on a trip to Japan, she avoids talking until Irumi beside her forced her to talk about their coming engagement.

"I don't want to marry you…"

"But whether you'll like it or not you'll marry me because of your father's loan from my family."

"Isn't death of my father doesn't enough to pay his credit?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ms. Li but it's your father's idea to make you as a payment for his credit. We were just claiming our interest."

"Then I'll make sure that our marriage would be miserable for you, Mr. Irumi Zoldick." She frowned. She heard his sighed. Eventually she and Killua would cross ways at Zoldick's mansion and she doesn't know what to do. She decided to take a nap for a moment to avoid from thinking Killua.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Totally Erased From His Mind**

The moment she was avoiding to happen, came. She's now walking on the corridor of the Zoldick's mansion. One of the servants brought her things. Instead of bringing her on her room, Irumi brought her in a dining area. She was very nervous even Killua wasn't there. Irumi pointed her to take a seat opposite from his mother Kikyou and he sat down on the vacant chair beside her chair.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Li!" said Milky who just arrived and decided to sat besides Irumi. She never replies or reacts.

"So you're now decided, huh?" said Ms. Kikyou with sarcasm on her voice.

"Your son threatened me. That is the only reason why I'm here."

"If it's really against your will why you are here acting like you're just goes on the flow?" interrupts by a familiar voice. It was Killua staring at her intently then take a seat besides her mother Kikyou. He doesn't recognize her at all. Charry was right when she said that she has been vanished from Killua's mind.

"Anyway, son," Ms. Kikyou looked at Killua. "Where is Princess Shyla?"

"I bet she's still asleep," interrupts by Milky.

"I don't want to wake her up because she needs rest," Killua said and ate.

Meilin's heart was aching at that moment knowing that Killua and Princess Shyla back with each other's arm again. She cannot eat well because of sadness and awkwardness.

"Haven't you like the taste of food?" asked Killua to her. She cannot talk and she cannot look straight on him. "Irumi, I couldn't imagine that you would marry a woman as shy as her. I think you are not compatible…" he laughs.

"Meilin was just tired and what do you expect she's just new here and she still adjusting with the people around," said Irumi. He looked at her. "Do you want to rest now, sweetie?" he asked with sweetness on her voice. It made her unease and she just nodded. They both stood up and walked out from the dining room. Irumi accompanied her until they'd reached her room. "My room is beside this room. If you want to talk to me just knock on my door. You will meet your personal servant later and she will explain to you the rest. I know you're tired. Just take a rest. Learn to live with me and also learn to forget your feelings for my brother Killua because he doesn't know you anymore."

"What did you do to him?"

"It's not against his will. He decided to erase you from his mind because of what you did. Thanks for breaking his heart that lead him forget everything about his feelings toward anybody outside of this mansion."

She did not comment then she locked the door. She leaned her back on the door and started to cry. She missed Killua…

**K**illua was also thinking his brother Irumi's fiancée when suddenly Princess Shyla appeared on a scene. She hugged him from his back and kissed him at his left cheek. "Are you thinking about the date of our wedding?" she whispered on his earlobe. He just smirked. "Killua I'm serious," said Princess Shyla sadly.

Killua turn around to face her. He smiled then put his hands on her hips. "I'm not yet ready to settle, honey. But don't worry when I'm ready I'll promise you'll be my wife and you'll carry my name forever…"

"Promise?" she said.

"Promised!" then he kissed her passionately and she responded more passionately but in the middle of their kissing, he saw Irumi's fiancée kissing him! He stopped kissing his girlfriend and pushed her away from him gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just tired…"

"Then take a rest. I'll go now."

Killua was still confused with what he saw on his mind. These past few weeks there were people entering his mind but he doesn't know them at all. Now he saw himself kissing his brother Irumi's fiancée! He doesn't want to get involved with that girl because his relationship with Irumi was better now compared before. All he needs to do is forget what he saw and always keep distance form that girl.

"**W**hat's that sob for?"

Meilin got up from sobbing on her pillow when she recognized Princess Shyla's voice. "S-Shyla…" she couldn't look straight from her.

"You failed me Meilin," Shyla said while walking towards her. "I'm supposed to kill you for breaking Killua's heart but I'm afraid to your fiancé because I wouldn't want to see Irumi when he turns into beast."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted since you broke Killua's heart. Because of what you've done he's mine now and forever…"

"She deserves you…" she said sadly.

"We all deserves to be happy, Meilin. I'm willing to be part of your happiness but just promise me one thing…"

"What are you talking about?" Meilin asked confusingly.

"I'm here to help you out of here. It would benefit both of us."

"I got it," Meilin shook his head and smirk. "So you're still afraid that Killua would recognize me by just seeing each other often in one place?" she added. Shyla nodded. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Princess Shyla but my decision is final. I'll marry Irumi to pay for my father's debt."

Shyla's facial expression got hardened. "Then you must stay away from Killua or else I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" she said furiously.

"Why don't you just move out of here with your Killua?" she suggested.

Shyla turned calmed with what she heard from Meilin. "What a nice idea? I will take your advice. See you later!"

Meilin breathe hard when Shyla left. She must learn to love Irumi from now on and forget everything about Killua…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Take A Vow**

**M**eanwhile on the H.A. Tower, Karuto was very happy to see her love Gon. She is now walking in the hallway through Gon's room when suddenly he saw his brother Irumi entered Gon's room. She ran towards Gon's room but she remained in a doorstep, she wanted to hear the conversation inside so she put her ear near from the close door.

"I know your relationship with my sister Karuto, Gon Freecs. I will keep the relationship if you'll gonna do what I want."

"What is it?"

"Don't let Karuto go to Kukulu Mountain until my wedding got over."

_A wedding? With whom? _Karuto stop for a moment to think.

"I cannot guard Karuto now, Hunter Association had planned of sending me in a Hunter Exam that will be held in Europe, and the time of departure will be next day."

_What?! No! _Karuto got depressed with what she heard. She doesn't want to be far from Gon's side.

"Then talk to her before you leave or why don't you just bring her with you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Karuto has a life of her own. Besides, Hunter Association for sure would not let me do such thing. You must know it; you're one of the council."

"How long would it take?"

"I have no idea. There were a lot of changes now and I'm sure it will take long compared the past exams."

"Did Karuto already know about it?"

"I'm planning to tell it now so you better get out of here before you'll catch up by her."

Karuto immediately walked out and she went in the room besides Gon's room. Kurapica walked towards her and greet her with a smile but she did not reply.

"Gon already told about hunter association's plan?" Kurapica asked.

Karuto shook her heard. "I accidentally heard it…" she replied sadly.

"It really happens in every relationship, Karuto but you must to conquer all the challenges that will come into your love life."

"I don't want to be far from Gon, Kurapica. I can't live without him…"

Kurapica breathe hard. "I know it hurts at first but I know sooner or later you'll realize that this challenge will keep the relationship stronger. Go back there and talk to him," smiled Kurapica.

"Thank you for listening and for the thoughts…" she said then she went out and went directly in Gon's room. There is no sign of her brother Irumi, anymore. Gon walked towards her and kissed her on cheeks.

"You didn't change, huh?" he said while locking the door.

"I'm sorry but promise when you come back I already knows how to knock first before entering a room," she said languidly. She sat down on the bed.

Gon looked at him meaningfully. "So you've heard my conversation with your brother Irumi," said Gon. She just nodded. Gon sighed. "I don't know how long it will take but I will give you an assurance." She got confused with Gon's last statement but she waited for an explanation. He sat down beside her and looked at her eye straightly. "I love you so much, Karuto though it hurts me having my life far from your side I just want you to know that marrying you is just an assurance I could give for you. So please marry me tomorrow…"

She cannot talk because of shocked and after a few minute, she managed to reply. "A-Are you sure?" she still cannot believe it. Instead of answering her Gon hugged her closely and kissed her passionately.

"I supposed to make it since our first lovemaking but I know that's not the right time for this because the right time is now and at this very moment."

"Oh Gon…" She embraced him tightly and tears run down from her eyes. "I wanted to marry you…I love you very much Gon…" Their eyes met and suddenly she is now lying at bed while Gon was on her top. They were busy kissing each other and they were sharing their passionate lovemaking…Gon was her first and also her last…_I love you so much Gon…_

In their church wedding ceremony that held at Gon's hometown, only Aunt Mito, Kurapica, Leorio and Tomoyo with her boyfriend witnessed the special event and day of their lives. Gon secretly planned the date, the gowns and all the stuff in this wedding ceremony with these five particular visitors. She was the happiest woman in the entire world when the priest announced that she and Gon are already married. However, when the night has come, she cried so much because his new husband Gon will departed tomorrow morning with Kurapica and Leorio for the hunter exams in Europe. She cried over and over again until dawn.

Gon wipe the tears of his wife. "Just always remember that I love you so much, Karuto. Stop crying now because it hurts me…" Karuto was continuously sobbing. She feels the warmth embrace of Gon. "I promise you that when I came back I will leave hunter association for us to live normal with our future children."

Karuto wiped her tears. "I love you…take care of yourself…"

"That's it. Be brave." Gon looked at his Aunt Mito. "Please take care of my wife, Aunt Mito,"

"You can count on me, Gon. We'll wait for you to come back."

Karuto tried to be brave while watching Gon and his buddies' walks away from where she's standing with Aunt Mito beside her. She is praying for their safety and hoping that the hunter exam would finish as soon as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – Erased from the Mind but Not in the Heart**

**I**rumi tours Meilin in Kukulu Mountain but Meilin find the tour boring. She didn't talk nor comment and every time Irumi ask a question she just simply nodded, smile or shook her head. They visited a hospital, mall, park and garden; all those made just for the personal necessity of Zoldick family. Though she was impressed by the wealth of Zoldick family, she didn't comment at all because she knew all along that the wealth of this family came from evil job. Zoldick kills for the sake of money without any hesitation and without considering their emotions, which is definitely evil works. She couldn't imagine that once in her life she has been in love with one of their members and sooner will get marry with another member of them. She sighed.

"Don't worry you can take a rest after this," he said.

She did not reply. Silence remained until they had reached their last destination. The building in front of them is a casino. It's a gambling area. "What are we going to do in this place? I don't gamble."

"The owner of this casino invited me. Killua couldn't take no for an answer when it comes to her favorite pastime." Meilin stopped for a moment. "Shocked?" Irumi smirk. "How could you love him if you didn't know him at all?" he said with sarcasm on his voice then laughed. She wanted to cry at that very moment but a familiar voice made her forget about everything. Her heart was beating so fast. Killua was walking towards them, those stare, and smile gives so much pain in her heart.

"Brother Irumi, you should not bring your fiancée here."

"Don't worry we can't stay here long," said Irumi then everybody starts their gambling activities. She does not aware that while everybody was busy with their gambling activities her attention focuses on Killua. He always won in any kind of gambling and the glow of his eyes, smiles on his lips, his laughs and his happy expression proves Irumi's last statement. Gambling was not just his favorite pastime yet it also gives happiness to him.

While they were having fun, Irumi stood up because his cellphone beeps. He excuses for a while and walked away from them. She sighed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was bored and need to be out of that place that is why she just escaped without informing everyone not knowing that there is a pair of eye looking at her while she's leaving. She commanded the driver of their car to bring her at the park. When they had reached the park, she told the driver to go back in the casino. She rides in a swing and swing it slowly and suddenly there's a man caught her attention. Killua was standing in front of her!

"Bored?" he asked seriously.

"Y-yes," she answered awkwardly. "W-Why are you here?"

"Followed you," he answered then also ride in another swing besides her. "I guess it's the best time to know more about my future sister in law, right?"

"Yeah," she answered without looking at him.

Silence. Both sighed.

_What is the matter with me? I am not supposed to be with his brother Irumi's fiancée…_

_Oh please Killua…just leave me here…_

"It seems you're not happy to marry my brother Irumi."

"As I've said he just forced me…he would kill my love ones if I would refused. Besides, my father has loan from your family and I was the collateral."

"Really," there was amazement on Killua's eye at that moment. "I'm a Zoldick so it means I owned you either?"

"There's an agreement between our fathers that marrying Irumi would pay and erase my father's loan from your family."

"I pity you for that," he said seriously. _What a miserable life. She's unlucky for having a husband like Irumi._ "You know where you're getting into, am I right?" Meilin just nodded. "I know Irumi well and I definitely sure that he's not doing this because of love or maybe there is something in you that he would get once you got married. Are you famous, rich or powerful?"

"I'm none of what you've mentioned. I don't really have an idea why he was so interested in me but I know I'm here because of my father's loan."

Silence. Both stood up when they heard that there is a vehicle coming.

"I need to go now," Killua said and he put in front of his lips his point finger to warn her to be quiet. "Don't mention that we talk. He is damn selfish and jealous. Bye!"

Meilin nodded then Killua quickly disappeared in the dark. Their instinct did not slip-up, Irumi was riding on that vehicle and fetch her. He invited her for a dinner date but she refused. "I'm going to rest now. Let us just do that next time. Goodnight."

**K**aruto decided to go back in Kukulu Mountain not because she wanted to stay there for long. She just wanted to find out who is his brother Irumi's fiancée.

"Karuto!" called of his brother Killua. There is always joy on Killua's eye every time she visits. She smiled on him.

"How's life?" she asked.

"Better than good," he answered. "How about you my younger sister?" he added.

"I'm okey."

"I know you're not her to visit us. You want to know the details about the coming event, right?"

"Is it really truth that brother Irumi is marrying soon?'

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe it. He's marrying a not so interesting Chinese gal."

"Chinese gal?" she asked confusingly. Then Meilin comes into her mind. "What is her name?" she asked nervously.

"Meilin Li."

"What?!" she does not manage to stop herself to react that way.

Killua look at her meaningfully. "You knew her?"

"S-She's been here before…" she couldn't look straight on him.

"So you know that her father has a loan from our family and she's the one who's gonna pay it by marrying Irumi?"

She just nodded. _Killua doesn't really recognized Meilin._

"Why I didn't remember that she's been here before?"

"Y-you're not here when she arrived. She's not supposed went back here."

"Why is that so?" interrupts by Irumi with Meilin beside him. "As far as I'm concern, Meilin comes with me with her full consent. Am I right, Meilin?" he looks at Meilin with a nod answer.

"I know she didn't go with you willingly. You frightened her!" she yells at Irumi and look at Meilin begging. "Don't do this Meilin. I know you would not be happy with Irumi. You don't love him. Fight for your right, Meilin."

"Stop it Charry. As Irumi said a while ago, I go with him willingly."

"Wait a minute!" Killua interrupts. "You just said last night that Irumi threatened you that is why you forced to come with him."

Irumi's aura darkened. "You've talked last night?"

"What's wrong with knowing my future sister-in-law?"

"Excuse us." Irumi grabbed Meilin's arm and pulled her away from Killua and Karuto but Killua couldn't tolerate Irumi's stubbornness.

"Brother stopped it!" he said with full authority. Irumi stopped then turn around then looked at him. "You're hurting her. Don't treat her that way if you really want the relationship last long. And you didn't yet answer my last question."

"Mind your own business Killua and about your question, there's nothing wrong with knowing Meilin as long as I'm with him and with my consent. Excuse us. We have some more things to do for our wedding…" they walk out already.

Silence remains until Karuto broke it up. "How's your feelings?" she asked.

"Feelings, what do you mean?"

Karuto sighed. "Forget about it." She turned around and walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – The Hearts Talk**

**K**illua could not understand the feelings awaken from his heart every time his and Meilin's eyes met. He took so much effort to ignore the feelings and he was avoiding the place that could cross their ways but the more he does it the more the feelings got deeper and stronger. One day, their ways crossed unexpectedly in the Zoldick's large garden. He noticed the shock expression of Meilin when she saw him. She smiled at him then returns back but he pulled her arm. "Let's talk."

"We don't have to talk about so please let me go."

He let her arm freely but he didn't give her a chance to leave by trapping her way, he's now in front of her.

"What's your problem?! Stay out of my way!" she shouted then she tried to escape from him but he didn't let her even just for once and now his hands hold hers…their eyes met…his body was very close to hers…

"I don't know what's in you why I'm acting like this…" he almost whispered what he says. They had an eye-to-eye contact. "Every time our eyes met it seems we're doing this before like we knew each others in our past life…" he shook his head. "I'm not supposed to do this but I want to know where it will go through…" he glances on her lips and slow by slow his head going down and their eyes met again. He has not seen any hesitation in her eyes instead; it seems she's longing for this to happen. When the time his lips brush on her lips there is a vague memory come up but the only clear was the images in that memories was his life being with the woman he was kissing now. He couldn't help his self from pushing her away. They were both shocked. "W-Who are you?" he asked confusingly. Instead of answering him she just run away and at this moment he couldn't have the strength to stop her from moving away. He was very confused.

Meanwhile, Meilin was very upset with what happened. She was crying at her bed when someone opens the door and entered without her permission.

"I saw you and Killua kissing each other inside of the garden," Karuto's accusation. "You cannot deny the fact that both of you still love each other. Killua doesn't recognize you because he was lost his memory but his heart tells it all."

"Leave me alone please…" she begged while tears running down on her face.

"Why don't you just be fair, Meilin?" asked Karuto.

"I'm unfair…I'm really unfair…I took him away from me without listening to his heart…I'm so unfair to involved him with the crime that your father's committed. I'm so unfair for judging him just because he is a Zoldick and just because of his past being an assassin…he loves me so much but I didn't listen to him…I deserve not to be happy because I don't deserve him…"

"But both of you deserves a second chance!"

Meilin shook her head. "Killua doesn't have an idea that we're having an affair before. I'll just let it this way…" she is very hopeless at this very moment. "Besides, Killua had decided to forget me since I left him."

"He just did that because he was so miserable when the time you left. He cannot move on…you just don't know how miserable he has having a life without you. He couldn't eat. He cursed where he came from and he tried to kill our clan…"

"And what made you think that I never felt miserable those times having nothing just a memory of him? It hurts me so much; Charry…the first time the truth about his true identity came out…He has many chances, why he didn't tell me the truth about him?" her eyes was full of pain.

"Why? If he would say his real identity, would you accept him for what he really is? He was just waiting for the right timing but your cousin ruins it all!"

"Don't blame Syaoran for this! He was just concern about me and I'm thankful for having him as my cousin and as my protector as well and about your question, if he only tell me the truth who am I to judge him? He left his past life when the time we have met and everybody deserves a second chance. The only thing that hurts me so much and I could not accept was the fact that because of his father my parents died. And I thought that time he's just fooling me but now I saw him like this and heard those stories from yours I'm absolutely wrong…that's why I have this feeling that he don't deserves me…please leave me alone…" she continues her sobbing until Karuto went out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – Zoldicks Are Not Emotionless**

**M**eanwhile, the incident in the garden with Meilin was still on Killua's mind. He was shocked and confused that's why he did not notice that Princess Shyla is coming. He was in his deep thinking. He has many questions on his mind. Like, what is the meaning of those images that comes up often these past few weeks and most importantly, who Meilin Li is? Why he kissed her? Moreover, why the moment their lips met…why it seems he feels magical and unexplainable feelings towards her.? His head was aching…he shook his head then at last, he already recognized the presence of Princess Shyla.

"What's bothering you?" she asked seriously.

"Y-you…" he lied. She looked at him unconvinced. "I mean y-your proposal last time we talked." Thank God, he got an alibi.

"So what's your decision now that bothers you so much; didn't you want to be out of this place to have a new and better life with me?"

Killua sighed. The truth is he didn't take the proposal seriously. It never bothers him at all. "Y-you know it's hard for me to leave Kukulu Mountain because this is the place where I came from and I grown up with this place…" he said truthfully. "B-but you're right about building a new life. I'm tired of killing now and maybe this is really the right time to change and leaving this place was the best solution like Karuto did."

There's a glow on Princess Shyla's eyes that moment. Her smile is wide. "That was the best decision you've ever made, Killua and I love you for that." She embraced him and as he expected she kissed him passionately but he wasn't in mood. He tore them apart. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired." Then he turned around then began to walk away.

"Tired of what Killua?" she said furiously that's why he stopped and look at her. "You're tired of loving me? Is that what you mean?!"

Killua got shocked. That is not what he meant but that's what he really feels about their relationships. "I would never feel tired of loving you because I never did love you, Princess Shyla. Love wasn't on my vocabulary and more importantly you must know that Zoldicks doesn't have feelings at all. Love never comes to us…"

"That's not true!" she yelled and she started to be hysterical while her tears running down through her face. Though he pities her, he must stand on what he said about Zoldicks. He just turned around then continues his walking. However, Princess Shyla followed him angrily and she slapped him on his face. He looked at her emotionless. Princess Shyla hit his chest continuously because of angriness but he remains the same. She has all the right to do that until she got tired and languidly sobs against his chest. "I love you…please…don't go…we can continue this even you doesn't love me as long as I love you…please…please Killua…" she begs.

"I'm sorry…" he pushed her gently but she began to be hysteric again.

"No!" she pushed him with her full force that's why he might lose his balance if he didn't control it. "You'll never have her! I promised!" she yelled.

He looks at her confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You would never know," she grinned then laughed like a devil while walking away. He was bothered about her last lines.

**W**hen the night comes, screamed from Meilin's room make them awake then all of the members of the family including some servants run towards her room and to their surprised and shocked, one of Meilin's servant was on the floor with her own blood!

"Where is Meilin?" asked Irumi.

"Who did it?" asked Killua.

"P-Princess Shyla…" and the servant pointed her finger to the direction of balcony. Both of them run towards the direction and the others followed.

"Meilin!" both Irumi and Killua screamed in scared. Meilin's blood is flowing from her upper right arm down to the floor. While Princess Shyla is laughing like a devil and her right hand, holding a knife was on air. She was ready to attack again but Killua and Irumi run towards them to stop her. Irumi was very fast, he grabbed the knife from Princess Shyla and threw it and to their surprise, Killua was embracing Meilin so tight! It made Princess Shyla more hysteric.

"I will kill her!" she was determined to kill Meilin but she cannot move out from Irumi's grip. "Get off your hands from me Irumi!"

"Killua, take her away from here," commanded by Irumi.

While they were walking away, they heard Princess Shyla's laughs. "You are wrong Killua! Zoldicks are not emotionless!" Everybody stopped for a moment. They heard the insulting laughs of Princess Shyla. "Look at yourselves Killua! You are panicking just for that woman! Aren't that's an emotion?!" she laughs again. "You've said that LOVE wasn't on Zoldicks vocabulary because you are a family of assassins and you are emotionless…I answered that's not true then I have proven it right at this moment…and did you know that the woman you're holding now and you're taking care of was the woman that made you realized that LOVE really exist from YOU?"

Everybody got shocked and puzzled especially Killua. "What are you talking about Princess Shyla?! If you're doing this just to have me again I promise it wouldn't work out!

"Stop those nonsense talks!" commanded Irumi.

"Oh come on! Wake up Irumi!"

"Killua leave."

"Karuto take care of her," Killua passed Meilin to Karuto.

"Opps! You cannot go away from this Meilin Li and Karuto Zoldick because both of you got involve with this."

"Kill her." Killua commanded to Irumi.

"Please don't do that!" interrupts Meilin. "Enough Princess Shyla…please…if you really want all of us to be happy please stop."

"Happy?" mock Princess Shyla. "We will never be happy if we couldn't tell the truth, Meilin. Don't be so hypocrite because I know and you know that you want this to happen and that's the reason why you're here. To take Killua away from me so that you will live happily ever after, am I right?"

However, Meilin is now unconscious because there is a lot of blood vanished from her. "We must hurry up and bring Meilin to our hospital," said Karuto. She looked at confused Killua. "Come with me. I would tell it all." Then they walked away and they left Irumi and Princess Shyla there.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Back with Each Other's Arm**

**K**aruto told everything to Killua except his relationship with the hunters. He is now very confused. "How would that start?!" he still couldn't believe it.

"I don't know. Wouldn't you remember anything about her?"

He shook his head to reply no. "I thought you know her?" he said slowly.

"You've met first before we've met. But I would say honestly that I've witness how you've love each other unconditionally…"

"But she doubted my love…" he said disappointedly. "How would I believe that she really loves me if she doubted me when she discovered my real identity? Is that what you called love? She left me with dismay…you have said that I have been miserable since she left me that is why I provoke Irumi to erase my memory to wipe away the pain inside me. And now she ruined my peaceful life with Princess Shyla."

"She didn't do that! She tried to be blind and deaf with what she has seen and heard even the price of it was hurting herself! Princess Shyla is the one you must blame for this."

"Why does she need to marry Irumi if she really loves me?"

"Is it because Irumi threatened her!" she exclaimed. "Don't you get it? Meilin was very devoted to her love ones and she doesn't want them to suffer that's why she was willing to give herself even her own happiness would suffer."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Fight for her, Killua."

"She doesn't deserve that because she never defended me…"

"So what?!" said Karuto angrily. "Show her your love, brother by fighting for her, for both of your happiness!"

"That's was easy for you to say that because you're not with my position!"

"You didn't know everything about me brother…please listen to me! It's for your own good and happiness! I want you to be happy with the woman you love!"

Killua holds his head as if he was going to be crazy now. "Stop that love issues! I don't wanna hear that anymore, Karuto! Go!"

"You are choosing to live like hell? Fine! I'm just concern about you but you're not listening! Then you must go to hell forever!" yelled Karuto and she walked out furiously. Killua punches the wall many times until he got tired of it. Blood was running down from his wounded knuckle but he doesn't care at all. He couldn't feel the pain of the wound but his heart was aching in pain…until he realized that he was sobbing and crying like a child.

_**T**__he wedding comes…that moment Meilin was walking in the aisle wearing her white gown and Irumi is waiting near at the altar of Zoldick's chapel with Killua beside him. When Meilin finally reached them, both of them held their hands upon her and she had puzzled. Whose hand she would take? Irumi is smiling but Killua is begging. Whom would she choose? Her mind tells Irumi but her heart yells Killua…she wanted to take Killua's hand but to her surprise, her hand moves to take Irumi's hand. She saw the great disappointment on Killua's eye and a wide smile from Irumi. As Irumi take her at the altar, the priest announced to be solemn. As the ceremony goes on, she got shocked when the priest got silent and she yelled when she saw the blood was flowing on priest's left upper body and her heart was out of him! Scared comes out through her face when she saw Killua's holding the bloody heart of the priest with his long and sharp nail. Then suddenly everybody disappeared. Both of them left there in a dark place._

"_I would kill everybody who would take you away from me," he spoken._

"_No…that's not you Killua…"_

"_This is the real I, Meilin…love me for what I am…"_

"No!" she yelled and she woke up from that nightmare but she noticed that there is somebody on her top and kissing her lips! She pushed hard but he was so strength. The kiss stopped then she made an eye-to-eye contact with him. It's Killua!

"Don't be scared," he got up. "I wouldn't let you marry that man because you're just mine, Meilin…" he added seriously.

"You already knew?"

"I still can't remember but my heart tells it all…"

Tears wanted to comes out with what she had heard but she stops it to fall. "I love you Killua…and it doesn't matter to me anymore where have you came from and who you are before. I just wanted you to promise me one thing."

"I can do anything for you Meilin…"

Meilin got up and walks towards him. She looked at him straight. "Don't kill anymore. It's a sin. I want you to have a pure heart. Let us pray for your forgiveness so that all of your sin will vanish and it would clean your spirit. I love you so much and I'm sorry because I doubted your love…"

"I will do that for you and I love you…"

"I hope it's not a dream…" she closed her eye and they had shared a passionate kiss…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Irumi's Mischievous Plan**

**I**rumi on the other way is busy quarrelling with Princess Shyla.

"You are so idiot Irumi!" said Princess Shyla. She was very desperate to have Killua but Irumi ruins it all. "You just brought that girl just to ruin our love affair! You're damn selfish!" she repeatedly hits Irumi's chest but Irumi just let her do that thing. "I really hate you! I hate you!"

"Get out of my place Princess Shyla before I forget that you are a sister of Zakiya," warned Irumi. Princess Shyla stopped but the angriness on her eye does not change at all. "Go home and tell to Zakiya that I will visit her afterwards."

"I knew that you and Zakiya have an intimate affair more than just a childhood friends and I know that you doesn't have feelings with Meilin but you are very determined to marry her even your true love is Zakiya. I'm just wondering why you are so interested to marry Meilin. What is in her that made you and Killua crazy about her? I'm really confused, Irumi."

"You don't have the right to know the reasons because you are out of this Shyla. If you still want to be alive avoid asking me about that…"

Princess Shyla left furiously.

Killua decided to talk to his father regarding about his love for Meilin. "I would pay the debts of Meilin's father."

"How would you going to pay for it, son? "

"You can have all of my shares." Killua is talking about his shares with the Zoldicks businesses. He put up half of his money for their businesses. He is willing to give it up for Meilin's freedom.

"You must really love her but the decision of letting go Meilin wasn't on me, Killua. Talk to Irumi and tell your proposal."

"But Meilin's father has a loan from you not from him!" said Killua irritably.

"You must also know that Irumi is my eldest son and being my first successor, the half percentage of my properties and my riches legally named after him. If I would die he is the one who would take over on me so he legally owned Meilin."

"But you're still alive! You still have the power over Li's debt. Don't make me idiot, father!"

Silver took a deep breath. "It's so nice to know that love existed from you, my son. If you'll ask me I'm very much approved with your love affair with Meilin but when it comes to that decision I don't want to be bias because you and Irumi are my sons."

"I love Meilin but Irumi doesn't! You're not being bias if you'll help us convince Irumi to give up Meilin. I know you doesn't want us fight."

"Irumi has its own reasons why he wanted Meilin that much but I don't want to get involve with that anymore."

"So you wouldn't want to help us, fine! I don't need your help and from now on I'm cutting my blood relations with Zoldick especially with you. Stop calling me son because from now on I don't have a father anymore!"

"You're still my son Killua and if you want to come back I would still welcome you with my open arms…"

Killua ignored his father's last statement and leave with full hatred for his family especially for his father.

Irumi was with his real girlfriend, Zakiya. They were both in bed, with their naked body covering by a comforter. They had just made love a while ago.

"If Killua doesn't want you to marry his Meilin then act as his older brother…let them do what they want then sabotage them at the latter part of their love story…" suggested Zakiya while her right hand busy playing his naked chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusingly.

"Let Killua do the favor…" she smiled mischievously then suddenly she was on his top. Kissing him on his lips downward to his chest then stop and looked at him again. "With my plan you don't have to marry Meilin but you can get what you want from her…"

Irumi's clever mind started to play. He starts to view Zakiya's plan on his mind. What an evil mind Zakiya has. A definitely proof why they shares a mutual admiration. "What a great idea…Name your prize, Zakiya."

"Marry me and make love to me forever…" she said then kisses him. They shared a passionate and very hot kisses…exploring their bodies once more until they had end up longing for more…

"Z-Zakiya…" he groaned. He was busy pumping on her top…

"I-Irumi…you're too good…go on and pump more…"

He pumps more and more until they had reached their climax. Their lust had satisfied then they sleep content and very much happy.

Killua and Meilin got puzzled when Irumi said that he is now giving up Meilin for Killua. Much more, when he invited them to his wedding next day that supposed to be Meilin and Irumi's wedding day. He also introduced Zakiya, his wife to be. At that moment, Killua and Meilin was very happy celebrating their freedom inside of the huge garden of the Zoldick.

"I love you Meilin!" Killua shouted and it echoed around.

"Stop it Killua that's embarrassing…" said Meilin blushing.

"Are you not proud of it?" said he. "We are now free to express our love and I don't want to waste a moment like this…" he added then he clings unto Meilin's waist. "Express your love for me Meilin, please…"

Meilin blushed more. "K-Killua…I'm all yours…"

"Whew! What a statement! I would kiss you for that!"

Meilin freely accepted Killua's kisses on her forehead down to her eyes, her nose, on her lips…Oh God how she wishes the moment won't end…Until a sound on a bushes ruins it all. Both of them confusedly looked on the bushes when Mike appeared from it. She remembered their last encountered with that big creature. She couldn't help to clings unto Killua's arm because of frightened. "K-Killua…" she said while shaking.

"Don't be afraid, Meilin. He's a friend." Then Killua walked towards Mike then to her surprised he grabbed her right hand and he let her touch Mike. Mike groaned. She pulled her hand off from him. "He likes you too Meilin," said he with a wide smile on his lips. "Let's ride with him."

"W-What?!" she exclaimed then her eye widened. Before she had refused, Killua had carry her and jumped over Mike's back.

"You would love this Meilin." Killua is really enjoying.

"Stop it Killua. We might die if we would fall from him!" she's panicking.

"I'll take care of you, my love…" he said sweetly. Then he lay her down. They both sat on Mike's back. "Ready to take off?" he asked.

She was on his front. She embraced him tightly. "O-Okey."

"Okey Mike bring us to the mansion! Go!"

Meilin screamed when Mike take offs. It seems they're riding in a horse that has high jumping ability. They could reach end of trees. When they'd reached the mansion, Meilin almost cry that's why he punched Killua's face.

"I hate you so much! I almost die!"

"I-I'm sorry Meilin…"

"But I had a great ride…" smiled Meilin.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I just want to release my tension so I decided to punch you. I'm sorry…"

"You'll pay for it!"

"If you'll catch me…" Meilin teases Killua then run away.

They were happily catches each other when one of the servants interrupts.

"Master Killua, Master Karuto is in the hospital. She collapsed."

Both of them looked at each other then they decided to go in the hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Gift from Heaven**

"**W**hat happened?" Killua asked Irumi. Their mother was busy sobbing.

"Karuto is pregnant," Irumi answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Killua said unbelievably.

"She's telling the truth," interrupts by their family doctor.

"How did that happened?" he asked stupidly. Of course, he knew how it happens but her sister Karuto doesn't have a boyfriend. Then he realized Karuto has its own life outside Kukulu Mountain.

"I would kill that man!" her mother said while sobbing.

"Did you have already an idea who it was?" interrupts Meilin.

None of them spoke.

"Search him and bring him to me. Dead or alive," commanded Silver.

"Who's gonna take that mission?" asked Killua to his father.

"You," Silver pointed on Killua.

"What's happening?"

Everybody looks toward the direction of awaken Karuto. Their mother runs beside her. "Oh my poor little lady… Tell me who raped you. Tell us darling."

Karuto got nervous and got pale. "W-Why are you saying that mother?"

"You are two months pregnant, Karuto. We wanted to find out who took advantage with your innocence."

Karuto started to look frightened. She looked at his brother Irumi but his eye was emotionless. "I –" she swallowed. "I've done it willingly…"

Everybody was shocked except Irumi.

"What are you talking about Karuto?!" said Kikyou madly.

"Who's the father of that child on your womb?" asked Silver.

"M-My husband…"

Everybody's eye had widened because of that shocking revelation.

"You got married without our consent!" Kikyou is very mad. She slapped Karuto's face.

"Stop it!" Meilin covered Karuto by herself.

"Bring that man here Karuto if you don't want us bring him here," said Silver.

"B-But he's in Europe –"

"He left you! What kind of husband he is! My goodness Karuto!" interrupts by Kikyou.

"I would bring him here," interrupts Killua. "Dead or alive…"

"Let him alive brother! I love him…"

"I can't promise, Karuto."

"But he didn't leave me! He just went there for his job!"

"And what kind of job he has?" Kikyou dare to ask.

"He –" she swallowed. "H-He is…" she doesn't have enough strength.

"He is a hunter," finally Irumi talked.

"You knew it all along!" exclaimed Kikyou.

"Irumi, who was that man?" asked Silver seriously.

"Killua knows him well. He is Gon Freecs," revealed Irumi.

"My goodness!" said Kikyou then she lost her consciousness. Silver instantly catch his wife's unconscious body.

"Karuto, we have a lot to talk about. Follow me."

Karuto followed her father. Irumi disappeared and Killua can't move because of shocked. When he heard the name Gon Freecs all of his memories came back. Gon betrayed him. He folded his knuckle. He wanted to punch Gon.

"K-Killua…" Meilin called.

"Leave me alone for a while…"

Meilin looked at him sadly and left.

EUROPE

Gon is busy watching the hunter examinees on the screen. Hunter Association made him the organizer of that big event and he is happy with the outcome of his works so far. As exam goes, many of the examinees deserve to become a hunter because he seen that many has the potentials to be a hunter. Kurapica leads the examinees in every stage of exams and Leorio on the other way heals wounded examinees. They have a different duty that's why they haven't seen each others often.

"Mr. Freecs, there's someone wanted to see you," informed of his assistant named Takeru.

"Let him in."

He waited his unexpected visitor. When the door opened, he focused his eye to that direction and he was surprise by what he has seen. It's Hisoka with a sexy and daring lady beside him entering the room.

"How's the flow of the exam?" asked Hisoka. He's one of the members of Hunter Association Council.

"So far so good," he answered. "What brought you here, anyway?" he added.

"The council sent me here to send this gorgeous lady beside me for you, Gon. They are worried that you might get bore with your daily routine here so they decided to give you special pleasure in your spare time…"

"Send her back," he mocked. "I think my job here is enough to rub out my boredom," he added casually.

"Well, I'd still let her stay so whenever you need pleasure in bed, Makino is willing to do her service for you…" teased Hisoka. Gon just shook his head when Hisoka left. Now he's looking at the lady that HAC sent for him.

"Where is your baggage?" he asked.

"Hisoka sent my baggage on your room."

Gon's eye had widened. "For goodness sake, I'm a married man!"

Everyone in the control room surprised.

"Don't worry Mr. Freecs, she wouldn't know if you won't tell her…" said Makino. Gon called his assistant Takeru.

"Find new room for her and get her things out of my room."

"You can't do that to me!" refused Makino.

"How long they'd told you to stay here?"

"Till the exam ended and I'll promise that you can't hide from me and I'll make sure that you won't resist my charm once I provoke to arouse your lust!"

Gon shook his head once again and took a deep breath. "Get him out of this room and I don't want to see her in my room," he commanded Takeru.

Meanwhile, Irumi got a long distance call from Europe from his best buddy Hisoka. "Did he take advantage on her?" he is talking about Makino.

"As we expected, Gon refused to take it but I left Makino to temp him."

"Did you tell Makino everything she needs to do?"

"All she have to do is to lead Gon into temptation and she should take video on it. Don't worry about Makino, she's expert to that."

"Excellent," Irumi grinned.

"How about your plan with Meilin Li?" Hisoka asked over the line.

"I changed my plan into a better one. I'll let Killua marry her and when Meilin already had their child on her womb we'll take her until she got childbirth. We'll take their child and I will raise him/she to be the greatest assassin in the world."

"What a great idea, a child from the combination of bloodlines of Zoldick and Li, a very great combination of assassin bloodline and a sorcerer bloodline. We must celebrate for that."

"You're invited in my wedding day."

"With Zakiya?" confirmed Hisoka.

"Absolutely right," Irumi answered.

Then both of them laughed like devil.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – Li Family Doubted Killua's Love For Meilin**

**K**illua is in his sister Karuto's room while listening with Karuto's revelation about her and Gon's relationship. She told everything that it has started when she and Gon pretended to be lovers, Karuto as Kate. Now he finally understood the words of Gon when Gon asked him about choosing love between friendships. He chose love. And as he seen, Karuto is very much in love with his best buddy Gon.

"I want to confront Gon about this," he said seriously.

"But please don't get mad at him, brother. You must to understand us because you're also in love with Meilin…"

"I just wanted to make one on one with him, Karuto. I just want to make sure, if Gon really loves you or just using you. I'll wait for him till he arrives."

"He loves me, brother and father wasn't mad at me because he likes Gon."

Killua never imagined this to happen but he must be thankful that Karuto fall for the right man. He should not blame Karuto for loving Gon because he knew Gon is easy to love but as Gon's best friend, he knew that Gon never been serious in any relationships. If he will find out that Gon betrayed Karuto, he would kill Gon.

"Brother, I want us go back into Gon's town. Aunt Mito is just alone there. Besides, Gon left me there so he would probably go back where he left me."

"Our mother might disagree about that idea, Karuto."

"But father let me go back there,"

"Because our father understands what we needs unlike mother."

"What we gonna do now? Aren't you having a plan to marry Meilin?"

"Of course I want to marry her but I just want us to savor what we are now. We're just starting in our relationship and I don't want to push her. I want to marry her if we are prepared already. When the times that we are so sure with what we feel and when both of us are not awkward anymore to do the things that husband and wife does."

"If that's what you and Meilin had talked about then maybe I don't have the right to contradict with your plans. I hope it will work out."

One week later, Irumi and Zakiya are married already and decided to go to Los Angeles for their honeymoon. Meilin and Killua on the other way went back to Hongkong to visit Li family and to announce their relationship to everyone.

"I'm so happy for you Meilin," greeted Sakura and hugged Meilin.

"Thank you. Where is Syaoran?" said Meilin.

"He's still at work. Help me prepare the dinner."

"I'd love to!"

Meilin followed Sakura in the kitchen and she forgot that she's with Killua. Killua felt the awkwardness when he has left with Miss Ieran Li, Syaoran's mother and sister of Meilin's father.

"You are very look alike your father," Ieran commented. Killua simply smiled. "You are the youngest son, am I right?" she added. Killua simply said, 'yes'. "What do you want from us?" Ieran said frankly.

"M-Meilin wanted to visit her family so I decided to go with her…"

"That's not what I meant, Mr. Zoldick. Your family has hidden motives from taking Meilin away from us ever since Meilin's birth."

"I don't know that motives. All I know is I'm in love with Meilin and as far as I know, Meilin already got her freedom from my family."

"Stop those foolishness words of yours!" Syaoran interrupted. He is now walking towards them. "Mom, why did you let him in! He's dangerous!" Syaoran scolded his mother.

"Son, he's with Meilin," explained Ieran.

Syaoran puzzled then turn his attention towards Killua then back to his mother again. "Where is she?" he asked his mother.

"She's with Sakura in the kitchen."

"I need an explanation." Syaoran seriously walked away and went in the kitchen. "Meilin, what is this all about?!"

"S-Syaoran…"

Sakura walked towards Syaoran and kissed him on cheek. "Calm down. Meilin is in good hands, now."

Syaoran doesn't convince yet. He turned his eye unto Meilin. "You let yourself fooled again!"

Sakura and Meilin stared with each other. Meilin talked. "He's not what you thought Syaoran…Killua's love for me is real. He doesn't have any idea of what his family's bad intention towards me. I left him without listening on his own explanation. I broke his heart. We both suffered because I just listen to you. He maybe an assassin but that was just his past. I'll fight for him as you've fight for Sakura."

"I'm just concern about you, Meilin. What if he's just fooling you?"

"I chose to love him and I'm prepared to be hurt. What important is I gave myself a chance to love again. I want him badly…"

Syaoran did not react then walked away. Sakura followed her husband and Meilin left sobbing. Killua immediately run towards Meilin when he saw her crying in pain. They hugged each other.

"If they weren't convinced with the purity of my love, let them be, Meilin. We are not here to please them. As long as we love each other, we can conquer all."

"I love you so much Killua. Don't leave me…."

"I'll never leave you Meilin…"

"You are so mean to your cousin!" Sakura scolded Syaoran. They were outside the house, in their mini-garden.

"I'm just protecting her! Why she couldn't understand that?"

"Try to understand Meilin because she's in love! Why don't you open your mind, Syaoran? Meilin knows what she is doing. Why don't you just be happy for them?"

Syaoran took a deep breath. "How would I know if that man deserves to have Meilin?"

"Bless their relationships, Syaoran. You will never know if he's real unless you give him the chance to prove his self."

Syaoran smiled. "You're so great Sakura."

"Couldn't you see yourself in him? Killua and you are alike when it comes to love. Both of you could fight for love and you are both stubborn," teases Sakura.

"Stop comparing me with that man!" said Syaoran annoyingly. "We're not alike. I'm not assassin like him."

"Won't you recognize? Meilin's first love was you and for that reason Meilin's standard when it comes to man she should love forever is the same as the standard she had found on you. So I have this conclusion that you and Killua might have same personalities that fascinate Meilin." Sakura is enjoying teasing Syaoran.

"Stop it!"

"If I were you I'll accept the fact that you and Killua are alike."

"Stop teasing me Sakura, if you won't stop it I would make love to you right here!" warned Syaoran very seriously.

Sakura got muted and nervous. "T-Then let's have the dinner…" Sakura went inside the house. Syaoran sighed then followed his wife. When the dinner comes, no one dares to talk. Then sleeping time came.

"We better go. Thanks for the dinner," said Killua.

"Where are you going? You are free to stay here."

"My wife was right," interrupts Syaoran. "It's better for both of you to stay here than let both of you stay in the hotel with a single room," added Syaoran meaningfully.

Killua might lose his temper if Meilin did not stop him from attacking. He just folded his knuckle to control his temper.

"We have six vacant rooms here," interrupts Ieran. "Meilin can stay with her own room here and Killua can stay with Syaoran's old room."

"Thanks Aunt Ieran," said Meilin.

Syaoran brought Killua in his old room. No one dares to talk.

"Don't worry I will let you use my clothes and my things," said Syaoran.

"I hope it's not against your will…" replied Killua.

"Well, I don't have a choice either…"

"Me either," Killua mocked. "I thought we will not stay here till night that's why we left our things in the hotel," he added. "Don't worry I respect Meilin and I'm not the type of guy who pushes my girl to do things she doesn't like…"

Syaoran kept serious. "Enjoy your stay." He said then left.

Killua took a deep breath after he locked the door. He looks around the room and he noticed a big picture on the wall. That was Meilin and Syaoran…then he spotted another picture of the two. When he moved closer to those picture frames on the top of wide small cabinet, the pictures on it was also Meilin and Syaoran…from kid to adolescent. He couldn't help himself envied Syaoran with those pictures because Meilin often clung unto Syaoran's arm. What a nice picture of very close cousins. He decided to take a bath. When he got finished, he did not expect that he would see Meilin inside the room and she looks mesmerized upon looking at him. He is now wearing Syaoran's clothes.

"Hey! I know I'm so good looking but stop staring at me like that Meilin…you're making me tense…" he mocked.

"You like Syaoran with your clothes."

"I wouldn't agree about that. I'm more gorgeous than him…"

"You are too sure of yourself," Meilin's hands cling unto Killua's back of the head.

Killua couldn't resist Meilin's sweet moves, his hands automatically hugged Meilin's waist and pulled her forward. Now their bodies met. Their eyes met and they had seen their longing for each other…he is now ready to kiss Meilin but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lead you into temptation, Killua. I'm not here for that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here for this." Meilin took the box on the top of the mini-cabinet. He just saw that a minute ago. "I know you wouldn't like if you'll know what's inside of this box." Meilin said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Killua is confused.

"Syaoran and I had past relationship…I became his fiancée. My gifts and my love letters for him are all in this box. Syaoran told me to get this for you not to see this."

Killua was shocked. Therefore, that was the reason why Meilin was so sweet to Syaoran with those pictures. He feels an unfamiliar pain in his heart right now. He has all the right to got jealous with that guy because it's very obvious that Meilin loves Syaoran that much but Syaoran doesn't because he married Sakura. Therefore, he's not her first love…

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you early."

"He was just your past, wasn't he?" Killua wanted to make sure, if Meilin doesn't have feelings for Syaoran anymore.

"Of course Killua," smiled Meilin. She dropped the box on the bed then moved forward to Killua. "You're my present and I'm hoping to be your future too…" she said with her tender touch on Killua's cheek.

"Oh Meilin…" he gasped.

"And you were right when you said that you are more gorgeous than him because I don't have to beg for your love. You deserve me more than he is…"

"Let me kiss you for that Meilin…" he whispered then he kissed her with desires and more love…"Oh God Meilin…I want more of you…" gasped Killua.

"I'm not yet ready for that, Killua…"

Both separated without looking at each other's eye.

"Leave, Meilin…" commanded Killua.

Meilin took the box with her when she went out of the room.


End file.
